My Savior My Demise
by SilverFlamedNeko
Summary: Au. Can Sasuke learn to love something that he hates the most? Sas/Naru!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Cold hearted Sasuke Uchiha owner of a multi billion corporation in 3024, forgot the meaning of _feeling_, can a android melt the ice built around Sasuke's heart? Even when the zeta itself has a dark past that he forgot about? Or will Sasuke let his own past continue to haunt him? Taken slighty from chobits.

* * *

A woman burst into a small but elegant room, her pink hair loosely falling in front of her face as she came to a stop, her head slightly bowed. She was wearing a very conservative outfit that takes the shape of her petite body fully into account, showing off all her curves quite nicely, in one hand she held a small clipboard, that she glanced at quickly, before looking up, her green eyes landing on the only other figure in the room sitting behind a medium sized desk.

"Excuse me Sasu... I mean Mr. Uchiha-san" the woman said, a small blush on her face from the verbal slip, waiting patiently for the raven haired man to acknowledge her presence.

A man in a very expensive black and white suit was sitting at the desk filling out papers, a look of concentration on his face as he picked up a particular sheet of paper and begin to reading its content intently, completely ignoring the woman.

"Umm... Mr. Uchiha..." the woman said again softly, her tone growing slightly nervous.

The Uchiha groaned inwardly, still reading the document in his hand, hoping that the woman would simply take the hint and leave the office. NO change that, HIS office soon.

5 minutes...

10 minutes...

"Uchiha-san-"

"What on earth do you want Sakura" The Uchiha said quietly, his eyes finally looking up at her with a blank emotionless stare.

The woman let out a small squeak, her blush returning completely. "Gomen, Uchiha-San... I-I just wanted to remind you that your important meeting is today" Sakura said, finishing with a small bow.

A confused look settled over the Uchiha's handsome face "meeting...?" his perfect brows coming together "What meeting?" he said directly to Sakura, the document that had been so important to him earlier, now totally forgotten.

The pink haired, green eye girl look at him incredulously, all shyness gone "Sasuke-kun don't tell me you forgot the meeting that you set up, the one that decides if we are to expand this company or not" not noticing that she forgot to call him Uchiha-san in her surprise.

Sakura inwardly shouted for joy as she saw Sasuke's eyes widen, knowing that he was usually cold and withdrawn from the world, showing nothing in the way of emotion at all.

In a flash Sasuke Uchiha stood gracefully, heading from his desk to his office door, pausing as his foot was half way out the door, he turned around to stare at Sakura, who shrank back from his gaze, bringing her clipboard up close to her body, hugging it against her chest nervously.

"I suggest that the next time I have something important planned, you come to me first thing in the morning, not wait until the middle of the afternoon to tell me" Sasuke said coolly, his face still blank.

Sakura bowed politely muttering an apology. Sasuke turned around again, so that he was once again half way out the door, his back now to the woman and continued "I also suggest that you never call me Sasuke-kun again, Miss. Haruno, or I will be forced to fire you. Understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha-san. My apologies sir." With that, in an instant, he was gone.

Sakura stared at the inside of her boss's closing door, glaring at the spot he had been standing in moments ago. If only she did not need this job, she would have quit a long time ago. It wasn't as if she didn't like Sasuke, on the contrary she adored him for being head of the famous business where she worked, especially such a young age. But really, being his secretary wasn't the greatest thing on earth, after all most of the time he was cold and indifferent to every little thing – no, wait, scratch that, he was always like that everyday to everyone and everything.

She sighed returning to her own desk outside his office. If only he wasn't handsome, rich and stunning, then maybe she wouldn't be so attracted to him.

* * *

Sasuke sighed to himself as he made his way to the jet black limousine that was waiting for him outside his very tall building. After leaving his office he was in a foul mood, for many reasons, if it was not for his own self control, a scowl would already be upon his expressionless face. One, it was raining! Out of all days today just had to be the day that he forgot his umbrella! Two, he was going to be running late to a meeting and, if there was one thing that Uchiha's did not do, it was to be late anywhere! Finally number three, Sakura had the nerve to call him Sasuke-kun. Just thinking about it made his mental scowl deepen. 

Sasuke looked up and saw the limousine driver casually leaning against the vehicle. The black suited driver, the top breast pocket of which bore the Uchiha signature sign - a small white fan that was red and white at the base - had pure silver hair, and a face mask covering half of his face. In one hand he held a large umbrella over his head to protect him from the rain, and in the other was a very perverted looking orange-covered book that he was reading quiet enjoyably, judging by the full blush that adorned his cheeks and by the way he kept ... giggling?

Sasuke let out another inward sigh. Was it just him or did it seem like he was doing that a lot today? 'Well anything is better than having to spend the day with my secretary,' he thought to himself, 'the only reason I continue letting her work for me is because I have known her so long ... and maybe I feel some sort of pity for her' of course that thought made him snort under his breath. Pity - that thought would have made him laugh out loud if he wasn't an Uchiha. Uchiha's don't feel such foolish emotions and, if they did, pity would be one of the last ones.

He cleared his throat loudly, finally gaining the attention of his driver who slowly looked up from his book, a smile partially visible behind the mask on his face. He looked at Sasuke's appearance and chuckled lightly secreting his book away into a pocket of his suit.

"Hello there Sasuke, are you having fun playing in the rain?" The driver said as he opened the limousine door for Sasuke to get in, before seating himself in the front seat of the vehicle. Sasuke decided that glaring at the back of his drivers head made him feel a lot better, the day wearing on him enough to allow this small crack of emotion to show comfortably.

"Okay Sasuke, where would you like to go today?"

"Don't fool around Kakashi, you know exactly where I need to be in ..." Sasuke looked at his watch "… less than thirty minutes." Once more Sasuke heard Kakashi chuckle to himself, though Sasuke could not care less what Kakashi did right now as long as he got to the meeting no more than five or maybe ten minutes late.

Kakashi merely nodded, knowing that saying more would be unnecessary. Starting the limousine's engine he began making their way to their destination. He looked up at the rear view mirror to see Sasuke - his head back, his eyes closed and his features relaxed - a sight that made him smile softly beneath his mask. Sasuke rarely let his guard down with anyone, let alone around him. So when he did have these 'moments' Kakashi could not help but smile to himself.

Kakashi was not a fool - he knew Sasuke - which meant that he knew that Sasuke was far from perfect - unlike the image he projected to his peers - Sasuke was a human being and, like all humans Sasuke made mistakes. Kakashi also knew that the Uchiha Corp. - the multi-billion dollar business company that Sasuke was running - took more out of him than he ever let on. He knew the only reason that Sasuke took the company from his older brother Itachi, was so that he could fulfill his dead fathers wish on running the company smoothly.

Kakashi could not help but sigh to himself. Sasuke tries so hard to become what his father wanted him to be, even if that means giving up on his own dreams, his childhood, and his life. Not even Itachi could manage to talk him out of being what their father idolized. Sasuke was to damn stubborn, he felt that he had no choice in what he wanted to do, that if he didn't live up to his fathers expectations then he would be seen like a monster, a horrible person and a failure.

Kakashi once more looked up at the rear view mirror catching a glimpse of Sasuke again before focusing his eyes ahead on the road and kept driving to their destination.

* * *

Sasuke yawned once the limo stopped turning his head just in time to see Kakashi open the door. As he stepped out Kakashi put the umbrella over Sasuke's, and his own, head protecting them both from the rain, which was much harder than before when Sasuke left his office. 

Sasuke stretched out his body, his tired bones clicking wearily back into place, before he looked up at a quite impressive restaurant. He turned back, looking at Kakashi.

"So by how many minutes am I late?"

"Only by one" Kakashi said, his eye smiling as he knew that Sasuke was obsessed with getting places early, which is why Kakashi made sure to drive as quickly as possible to get Sasuke here - even if it meant breaking a few laws.

"Hnn."

Kakashi escorted Sasuke to the front of the restaurant before turning to leave "If you need me you'll know where to find me" and with that, he left.

Sasuke straightened out his suit, fixing his tie before entering the restaurant. The inside of the restaurant was in itself magnificent, the walls painted a soft gold allowing warm light to reflect off of it. Beautiful Chandlers hung from the ceiling, as well as other ornaments, candles on every table and on the far right hand side a pianist sat playing a soft happy melody. Sasuke realized that if the pianist were to miss a single note the tune would go from happy to sad in an instant.

Inside Sasuke was quickly met by a flustered looking hostess, her short brown hair poking out of her bun, the blush on her cheeks extremely evident as she basically eyed Sasuke up and down. Sasuke inwardly groaned, once again, he really did not want to be here. 'As if the female population of my own company swooning over me constantly is not enough, now I have to deal with this too'. "Excuse me, I believe that a private business meeting was reserved here, if you could just tell me where ..." Sasuke said, as politely as he could, without trying to raise to much attention.

The restaurant hostess snapped out of her apparent daydream, to look up at Sasuke's eyes before looking away, doing her best to compose herself quickly "Ah! You must be Uchiha Sasuke!!! Please, right this way"

She led Sasuke towards the rear of the restaurant where a set of stairs were and unhooking a red velvet rope strung over the first step, looked up at Sasuke with a small blush " Your meeting is right upstairs sir" she said with a blush, replacing the rope behind the ascending Uchiha before returning to the front of the restaurant.

Once Sasuke made it up the stairs his eyes landed on a table, occupied by two people speaking in hushed tones, and he quickly made his way over to it gaining the attention of the pair.

"Otouto, how nice of you to finally grace us with your presence" a tall, but lean, more handsome version of Sasuke said slyly.

Sasuke fought the urge to rolling his eyes, a usual pastime around his brother, before sitting down at the table. "Hnn. I'm sure you were quite able to manage without me Itachi."

"True little Otouto, too true. I was able to manage, but what type of example are you setting for your company if you are unable to get here on time" Sasuke could basically feel the amusement rolling off of Itachi in waves.

Instead of replying, Sasuke merely ignored his brother and turned to his left to see a man with white eyes and long brown hair looking thoroughly amused at the small squabble between the two brothers.Sasuke mentally growled, if it was not for this business expansion he would not have to be here in the first place. Not to say that his business even needed to expand in the first place, the only reason he was doing this was because everyone seemed to think that if the Hyuuga company merged slightly with his own then both companies sales would go up, although by 'everyone' in this case he meant his brother and Kakashi.

"Okay Hyuuga, you do realize what you're doing by merging with my company don't you?"

Sasuke said casually. The white eyed man nodded "yes Uchiha I do, although both of our companies could profit from this merger."

Sasuke once again resisted the urge to roll his eyes and thought 'in other words your company wants to eat off of my company to increase your sales Hyuuga' regardless if this was true or not he got a pen out of his jacket, skimmed through the sheaf of paper that Itachi had just put down on the table and signed his consent, before turning the document to allow Neji to do the same thing.

"Well" Itachi said amused, taking the signed contract and locking it away in his briefcase "that wasn't so bad now was it. Now that this is all over, how about we all get something to eat; I'm sure your hungry Otouto."

* * *

Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently; he had been waiting outside the restaurant, propping up the front wall just out of the rain, for at least twenty minutes now wondering where on earth his god forsaken limo driver was. What pissed him off was Hyuuga, that good for nothing son of a bitch, actually mocked him by asking if he UCHIHA SASUKE needed a ride back to his house. 'Damn cocky bastard' Sasuke thought and, to top everything off it was around seven and the rain still hadn't stopped. 

He was startled out of his own thoughts as a rough hand was dropped onto his shoulder, making him flinch, and looked up quickly to find out who had dared to touch his shoulder. Only to find ...

"Kakashi it's about time you got here." There in front of him was his own limo driver obviously pleased about something, something which Sasuke really did not care to know about.

"Yes, well I am sorry Sasuke some old women were crossing the street so I just had to help them, and then a cat was stuck in a tree-"

"Hnn. If all you are going to do is make excuses, then I don't want to hear you" Sasuke said tersely, pushing past Kakashi to get into the limo. Kakashi following behind Sasuke - and still smiling - gets into the vehicle himself and drives off.

"So Sasuke, how did the merger go?"

"Hnn" "Really, it was that bad was it?"

"Hnn"

"Well, at least you won't have to go through that again"

"Hnn" Kakashi smiled, knowing that Sasuke couldn't see him. Since this was usually how conversations with Sasuke went, Kakashi was quite used to it by now. Kakashi fixed his eyes back on the road, squinting due to the lack of visibility because of the heavy downpour, only to spot a pale blur in the middle of the street. Doing the only thing that came into his head, he slammed on breaks, sliding on the slick asphalt.

* * *

A young boy ran, almost totally ignored, down the busy city streets, desperately trying to find somewhere to get out of the rain. Spotting an alley on the other side of the street he ran for it, checking first to see if the street was clear he failed to notice a blurred set of lights coming closer and closer to him. Half way across he noticed the lights, only as he heard the screeching of breaks, and turned, right before his small world turned black.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes closed, half way asleep not that he would tell anyone, was rudely thrown out of his seat as he felt the limo swerve, grabbing onto the small handle on the side of the limo, he held on as the limo came to a complete stop, before going to throw a glare at Kakashi '_what the hell is he trying to do, kill me?' _

"Kakashi you better have a damn good reason for stopping like that" the only thing answering him was a door slamming open and hurried footsteps moving around the vehicle before he finished his own sentence. He growled inwardly, not really feeling like getting back out in the rain since he had already spent most of the day in it, but knowing that the only way he was going to get an answer was to, once again, go back out into it.

He groaned to himself, opening up his car door and sticking his head out, easily spotting Kakashi hunched over a figure in the middle of the street _'if that fool actually went and hit someone then he is going to be on his own, it's not like I don't have enough to do already without him adding another problem to my life_.'

"Kakashi what did you do now?" An irritated Sasuke called out. Kakashi waved his hand in the air, motioning for Sasuke to get back into the limo, apparently forgetting that Sasuke never take orders from anybody.

Getting closer to Kakashi Sasuke leaned over his shoulder his eyes widening. "You almost got me killed, for this Thing." Sasuke spat out incredulously. In front of the two men was an unconscious boy, mostly covered by Kakashi's jacket, his soaked blond hair sticking and covering most of his face, the only things showing thorough clearly were three whisker marks on each cheek and, on the top of his head a pair of large red fox-like ears.

"I wouldn't call him a thing Sasuke; obviously he is a Zeta, one of the newest models too by the looks of it. What baffles me is why on earth someone would what to throw it away, why not just take it back to the store where they bought it?"

It was a well known fact that in the year 3024 bio-droids, or Zeta's as they were commonly called, were a popular much desired object, to many people for various reasons. They could be programmed to do a multitude of things such as become maids, employees, the list being endless. You never had to give them a pay check, or even feed them and, because they looked more or less just like a humans a few people bought them to be lovers, some even dating or marrying them. As such the majority of industries were trying to make robots look, talk, feel, and act as much like humans as possible, the only thing that really set them apart anymore from real humans was the animal-like traits. For example they had animal ears, tails, claws, and features – anything to set them apart just a little from their human counterparts.

Sasuke looked down at the small bio-droid with anger laced onto his graceful features, he hated this Zeta. No he loathed all Zetas, mostly because they destroyed his family's life; his parents' marriage right before they died …

"I can't believe you Kakashi, you actually stopped, nearly getting me killed, all in order not to hit it"

Kakashi simply ignored Sasuke's comment instead just picking up the small android and making his way back to the limo. Sasuke, letting out an agitated growl - the last thing he needed was Kakashi ignoring him - grumpily followed behind the driver, silently slipping around him to get back into the rear of the vehicle, dripping on the seat as he does so 'stupid Kakashi, he could have gotten both of us killed if there had been other cars out today, stopping for a stupid hunk of metal' he crossed his arms and glared out of the window, that is until he heard the door on the other side of the limo open up.

Looking across from him he saw Kakashi put the Thing in the back seat of the car with HIM. He openly glared at Kakashi who simply smiled back at him. "Just look after him Sasuke that's all I'm asking."

"Hnn. You make it seem like that Thing has some kind of feelings" Sasuke saw Kakashi roll his eye, before hardening his gaze back at Sasuke.

"Listen, if you think that I am going to just leave him out there in the rain, so he can get run over, or who knows what then your sorely mistaken." With that Kakashi closed the door, getting into his own seat and driving the limo off, while Sasuke began once again to glare out the window, trying to think of a hundred ways to kill Kakashi, but mostly ignoring the object on the seat next to him.

* * *

NOTES:

Sorry everyone who read this for being this long!!!! I promise that my next chapters will be shorter

Please read and review, this is my first story so...

I will update soon!!!!


	2. Awakening

**Thank you:**

Yaoi Dreamer

Silversnow10

justanoterfangirl35

Rae-chan33

EllaCrain

1L0tus

darktulip

for reviewing for my story, because everyone seems to be against shorter chapters I will not do them!!!! And since you all are my first reviewers, this is a complementary chapter, I hope you like it!!

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the mansion Sasuke jumped out of the limo, angrily storming into his home. Kakashi just sighed, shaking his head at Sasuke's childish behavior and carefully picked up the wrapped unconscious boy from the back seat of the limo before following the angry Uchiha into the mansion.

The inside of the Uchiha Mansion was extremely luxurious; the top floor alone had more than ten unused rooms, not to mention three bathrooms. Despite the rooms being unused, each one had its own set of very expensive furniture that the maids kept clean on a daily basis. The walls of the mansions main hallway upstairs were lined with the portraits of every single Uchiha, tracing back the entire family history.

The downstairs had just as many rooms as the upstairs, however these rooms are used by the maids and cooks that not only worked but lived there on a more or less permanent basis. The dining room had a more modern day feel to it; white walls, a chandler hanging down from the high ceiling lighting a medium sized round wooden table. In the living room was a large cream colored couch, an expensive lamp placed right next to it, that faced a large television, the walls in the living room were a soft yellow more so than the usual plain white; this being the only room in the entire mansion that had a homey look to it - unlike the rest of the building which gave most people a feeling of stark coldness, maybe even to the point of being somewhat gloomy. Anybody could see that this was a large home just for one person to be live in by themselves, regardless of the outward appearance. It felt dark, depressing and lonely when someone stepped through the front doors, a home so obviously once full of life, now basically relegated to a single occupant.

Kakashi had known Sasuke Uchiha's parents before they passed and had helped the Uchiha's in any way possible working for them for several years before the tragic event. Sasuke had in fact offered him the right to live in the mansion immediately after his parents' funeral was over. Naturally Kakashi denied Sasuke's offer at first, feeling as if it wasn't his right to invade Sasuke's personal space.

That was until Kakashi couldn't help but notice, despite all the maids running around, the young Uchiha was truly lonely living in the mansion all on his own, surrounded by memories of his dead family, and this was the young mans way for asking for company. So Kakashi did - after many small arguments with the Uchiha – agree to live in a small guest house on the property behind the mansion, which apparently was good enough for Sasuke, although it did not stop the Uchiha from letting the gloom of the large building get to him at times usually letting himself get caught up in work late into the evenings just to avoid having to go home.

Snapping out of his reverie Kakashi carefully set the android down on the couch in the living room, just in time to hear Sasuke making his way back downstairs.

* * *

As soon as Sasuke entered the mansion he went straight upstairs to his bedroom and laid down on his bed, flopping down onto the cleanly pressed sheets – a daily service provided by the buildings maids – and draped his forearm over his head, trying to block out the world for a while, covering his eyes and started to collect his thoughts. He was angry at Kakashi right now and really did not feel like dealing with one of the few people that he thought of as a friend while in this state, although if anyone _were to push this point with the young _Uchiha he would, of course, totally deny this fact._ 'If he knows what's good for him then that hunk of metal should be dumped in the garbage by now'_ the Uchiha thought to himself.

Sasuke blamed all bio-droids for the misfortunes and even the eventual death of his parents, not to mention cursing the day that they were invented, although not as much as he has been known to curse the companies that had originally developed them. It sickened him to a large degree that some people in society today actually bought the things just to date them. Or just as bad buying one for the simple satisfaction of actually owning one - a concept that despite his wealth Sasuke just could not really understand; to him it was like going out and buying a toaster just so you could say that you owned one.

'_Really what's the world coming to? People actually finding a Zeta better then a real human.'_ Sasuke actually snorted at this thought, wondering to himself who could possibly find any kind of satisfaction being with a machine that is programmed to love them, laying in bed each night with a cold piece of machinery, Sasuke's snort turning into a rye chuckle. '_Humans are just fools who fall in love with each other, which means people who fall in love with a hunk of metal are idiotic fools. 'It's no better then loving your car. Bio-droids don't have feelings of their own, so they could never return love or devotion given to them. And if they could it's only because they were programmed to return such action. Not because they **FEEL** that way.'_

Sasuke had seen both men and women out on the streets talking to their friends about how felt about their Zeta, or how they would give anything just so their Zeta could become happy. He also saw people lose nearly everything they had in order just to keep their bio-droids. _'Even when they are penniless and all they have is their bio-droid whom they supposedly love, they forget that once they return the bio-droid to the company where it came from. Just because they sell it off to try and get their life back in order. The company will only reprogram the Zeta's system, restart it and sell it back to the public. So in the end all that self sacrificing they did doesn't mean a damn thing_.'

Sasuke got up from his bed, his anger having drained away from Kakashi, re-aiming itself towards Zeta's in general; he went to the closet, quickly changing into something more casual having become rather tired of the damp suit he had been wearing all day. Stretching out his arms and popping his neck, Sasuke made his way downstairs to see exactly what Kakashi was up to.

* * *

Sasuke quickly found Kakashi in the living room standing over the unconscious bio-droid, still covered with Kakashi's damp coat, with a somewhat puzzled expression on his face. Sasuke's anger, that had dwindled away, came back with a vengeance when he saw that Kakashi had IT lying on HIS couch.

Sasuke openly glared at Kakashi, letting his own hold on is emotions slip for once. "You better have a really good reason for having that thing in MY house, laying on MY couch." Kakashi turned to look at Sasuke skeptically.

"I thought you knew me well enough Sasuke than to think I am that heartless enough to leave anyone, human or Zeta, out in the rain to suffer, it's inhumane" Kakashi said slightly irritated in the way Sasuke was acting.

"It's not like the thing has real feelings to begin with. If you like it so much then why don't you keep it in your house not in mine."

Kakashi just ignored Sasuke as he checked over the bio-droid's upper body obviously searching for something of value.

"Hnn. I don't care if you ignore me or not, I don't want that THING in my house!" Kakashi sighed, lifting a tired hand to rub at his eye. As if today wasn't busy enough! Now he had to deal with an angry Uchiha just to top everything off.

"Listen Sasuke" Kakashi said patiently, almost as if talking to a small child, "getting angry will not solve any of your problems, and it certainly will not make this bio-droid magically disappear. I suggest that you find another way to deal with your emotions. If you haven't noticed the sooner you get your emotions in check the quicker we can find out whom he belongs to which in turn means the quicker he can leave your house."

"Hnn" stupid Kakashi. Trying to tell him how to act, proposing that he act calm around something not even human! He inwardly snorted. What right did Kakashi think he had to tell him how to act? Had Kakashi forgotten why he was angry at bio-droids in the first place? He clenched his hands at his sides, glaring at the older man, until something that had been said finally dawned on him.

"What do you mean 'who he belongs to'?" Sasuke cursed his own curiosity getting the better of him, as his mind finally caught up with what Kakashi was saying, he rarely asked questions, so that must mean he was finally getting soft around the perverted driver.

"Think about it Sasuke, do you really think that someone would just throw away a new model? My guess is the boy wandered away from his owner, got lost and roamed the streets which ended up with us almost running him over."

Kakashi began one more to search the boy's skin, for what Sasuke had no clue. What the older man had said did make sense, since the thing looked like it was a newer model – at least to Sasuke's eyes. If that were true then the thing's owner would, or at least should, be looking for his bio-droid. But what really baffled Sasuke was that the thing appeared to have been wandering the streets for a few days, and considering that it had no clothes on other than Kakashi's coat - how they got removed he did not wish to know – Sasuke wondered to himself where exactly the owner was, maybe something had happened to him. He moved closer to Kakashi to see what on earth was he doing and after standing a few minutes in silence Sasuke began to feel agitated.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Sasuke immediately scowled, when he heard Kakashi chuckle.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out. I'm looking for a restart switch on him, all bio-droids have one somewhere, the big question is where." Kakashi looked at Sasuke, amused at the young male's slightly puzzled look, before he remembered to put back on his usual cold mask.

"I know what you're thinking Sasuke, and the answer is that all androids are built differently. Therefore their restart switches are put in different places on their body. The reason for that is simply to give the owners security, so that no one else knows where the restart switch is located on their Zeta, except the company that manufactured it. It is also to make sure that no one can purposefully reset their bio-droid."

Kakashi chuckled "I mean if the restart switch is always placed on, lets say the back of the neck, then anyone could walk up to a android and restart it, or even reset its memory, and then all that hard work of teaching the Zeta would have been wasted."

"Hnn."

"I also know that now your wondering where I learned all this from right" Kakashi turned to Sasuke, who could practically feel the smile that was behind his mask "I didn't think you would forget that I own my own Zeta you know, soooo ... I basically know a fair bit about them."

Sasuke inwardly groaned, how could have he have forgotten about Kakashi's own hunk of metal, it was partially the reason why Kakashi was late absolutely everywhere he had to be. He wasn't fond of Kakashi's choice of owning one, but he also knew he couldn't stop him either.

Kakashi turned his gaze back to the 'sleeping boy.' "One more suggestion, perhaps if you gave him a suitable name, even if he does have an owner, you wouldn't have to call him 'it' or 'thing' every time you see him."

"Hnn." there was no way on earth that Sasuke would name a stupid piece of metal, bio-droids didn't deserve to be named, they didn't deserve to exist, they just didn't deserve to be anything.

He was brought out his thoughts when he heard Kakashi's defeated sigh. "Well since I can't find the switch tonight I suppose I will just have to look for it tomorrow morning." Unconsciously Sasuke's gaze focused onto the red vulpine ears atop of the 'boy's' head "did you happen to check the inside of both ears?"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke for a moment before his eye twinkled. "No I don't think I have" Kakashi touched the inside of the left ear, slowly rubbing his thumb across its surface feeling it thoroughly, before doing the same with the right - he would have never guessed in a million years that Sasuke would have tried to help him 'awaken' the Zeta – till his questing thumb ran over a small lump in the boy's right ear. Recognizing this as the switch, he pressed down on it, then stepped away from the couch. Sasuke, on the other hand, moved a little closer, looking at the boy intently. It seemed that five minutes or more had passed - Sasuke's guess was that the 'boy's' system had to be rebooted or something - until the boys fingers began moving, next his arm, then his leg, and soon his head.

The next thing Sasuke knew he was looking straight into a pair of bright blue eyes that were, in turn, staring straight back at him.

* * *

NOTES:

I hopped you like it!

R&R


	3. Feelings

I want to thank all of my reviewers for leaving their comments they were very much appreciated!

Sorry it took me so long with this chapter!!!! I just couldn't think of a way to start it off (lol) but it is finished now so enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Age (A/N sorry I didn't mention this sooner)

Sasuke: 23

Itachi : 29

Sakura: 21

Iruka: around 27

Kakashi: 31

* * *

Sasuke couldn't help but gasp as he looked into a pair of pure blue eyes; eyes that seemed to put both the sky and ocean to shame in both color and depth. He didn't know when time had stopped, or how long he stared, but he just could not manage to tear his gaze away from those captivating, alluring, blue eyes. 

He snapped out of his trance like state as he heard Kakashi move closer to the bio-droid, immediately regaining his composure and angrily glaring at the machine, he had never lost composure like that before. Hell he trained everyday to school his emotions, so he would be damned if something as unreal as this would try to make a fool out of him.

Sasuke watched as Kakashi kneeled down in front of the confused-looking android, who by this point had sat up, Kakashi's jacket still draped over his shoulders and somewhat wrapped around his torso

"Hello there, my name is Hatake Kakashi can you understand me?" The bio droid quickly and enthusiastically nodded his head, the ears on top his head bouncing along with each nod making Kakashi laugh heartily, and Sasuke snort.

"Well then that's always a good sign, tell me do you know your name or where you came from Both males watched as the android blinked a few times, obviously processing the question before he again moved his head, this time shaking it no.

Sasuke sighed "This is a waste of time Kakashi; it's obviously just as useless as it looks."

Kakashi looked in Sasuke's direction, scowling disapprovingly at the younger male; he knew  
Sasuke was stubborn, but really! Sasuke took stubborn to a whole other level at times.

"Perhaps to you this may be useless, but until you give me some other suggestions then I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself."

"Well as I stated earlier that thing can not ... no is not going to stay in my house " Sasuke knew that he was probably acting somewhat childishly but, right now, his anger was fogging up that possibility in his mind and all Sasuke wanted at this point was that hunk metal out of his house permanently.

Kakashi got up from his kneeling position, yawning softly "I never thought that I would have to repeat myself with you Sasuke. I already told you that it would be cruel to put him back out in the rain-"

"Fine Kakashi" Sasuke said successfully cutting him off, simply being tired of all the lectures he had been getting in one day. "'IT' can stay here for the next five days, if the owner doesn't come to pick 'IT' up by then 'IT' is going right back onto the street just how we found it." Kakashi would never know how much of a blow to Sasuke's own pride and ego it was just saying that, however given Kakashi's wide eyed look, it was worth it.

"Sasuke...I..." Kakashi truly being at a loss for words for only the third time in his life; he was actually speechless - the fist time being when he had found an entire box of unused Itcha Itcha Paradise lying in the street and the second time was when he stumbled across the Zeta (which came to be his own).

"What's wrong Kakashi? The fish look really doesn't suit you, you know" Sasuke said smoothly, actually enjoying the way his driver kept opening and closing his mouth through his mask.

Sasuke smirked before turning around and heading up stairs, he knew he should be angrier then he was. Actually he should be furious allowing Kakashi to win the argument, agreeing for that thing to stay at his house for FIVE whole days, but right now he was tired, exhausted, worn out and the vision of Kakashi the fish just would not leave his mind. 'Tomorrow I'll sort the whole thing out' he thought to himself, after I have had a chance to sleep this miserable day away.

Kakashi quickly digested the approval from Sasuke. It was not everyday that the Uchiha said yes to something that he didn't like. Clearing his throat he looked up at Sasuke who was half way up the stairs.

"Where will he stay for the time being?" Judging by the way Sasuke momentarily stopped, Kakashi assumed that he hadn't actually thought that far ahead.

"It can stay in the downstairs closet" Sasuke said quickly.

"Just wait a minute Sasuke, I understand that your still mad but-"

"...But this is my house, so you are going to follow my rules. I agreed for that thing to stay but you didn't ask where it would be staying. If you have a problem with that then you can go and take it back out into the rain and let it stay in your own house." With that said Sasuke continued on his way upstairs before Kakashi could manage to start another argument with him.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he looked at the retreating Uchiha's form. Rubbing the back of his neck he turned around to face the bio-droid who had listened to the entire exchange quietly. Smiling softly from underneath his mask, he looked directly into the boys eyes

"I assume you know where you will be spending the night?"

The blond haired boy nodded once more. Kakashi knew that bio-droids could easily pick up on human emotions, when they were happy, sad, angry or depressed. They could also pick up when they were loved ... or when they were not wanted. By looking at the expression the boy was wearing on his face Kakashi was guessing the bio-droid was totally confused about Sasuke's hatred to him, which he probably had every right to be.

Taking the young android by the hand he led him to the small but roomy closet that was adjacent to the Uchiha's living room. The closet was bigger then a regular closet; being able to hold at least five people, it could only be described as walk-in and it didn't even have that many things stored inside it, just a few jackets hanging on the rack on one wall and a few small boxes that were stacked on top of each other in the far right hand side. Normally Kakashi would have gone against the Uchiha's orders, but just by seeing how upset he was with this Zeta being in his house he felt, for once, it was best just to follow them for now.

"I want you to stay here for now, I'll be back in a minute okay?"

with one more nod the bio-droid stood patiently in the closet while Kakashi went downstairs to a room whichserved as a storage room for those items which Kakashi never managed to make room for in his own small house.

Quickly working his way to a dresser he pulled out a small shirt, some green boxers and sweat pants, pausing on his way out to rummage through some old camping equipment to dig out an old sleeping bag; Kakashi being in reality a pack-rat, never was quite able to bring himself to throw anything away, because it just might have come to be useful.

Going back to the bio-droid Kakashi noted that he was still standing in exactly the same position that he left him in; Kakashi removed his jacket that was still just draped over the boy's slender shoulders and handed over the clothes that he had gathered.

"Here, you can wear these for now" Kakashi said to the Zeta, who nodded once again, slipping into the offered clothing after a few false starts; that and Kakashi making a hole in the back of both the boxers and sweat pants for the young boy's tail.

Kakashi lightly laughed finally seeing the complete ensemble; the shirt was far too big for the boy as it was falling off of his shoulders, and the pants were definitely too long since they were trailing on the floor. "Hmmm it may not be the best but it will suffice for the night."

"Alright" Kakashi said, another yawn escaping from his mouth as he wondered to himself '_what time was it now ten o'clock? Eleven? Possibly even twelve?'_

"You do know how to use a sleeping bag don't you?" He was aware that he didn't have to give the bio-droid anything to 'sleep' on, but he couldn't stop picturing bio-droids as humans. In reality they did have emotions, even if they were only programmed into their systems.

He watched the bio-droid look at him for a moment before nodding his head. That was another thing that he had noticed about the boy, whenever he asked a question the boy would either simply nod or shake his head, which meant that the boy could not speak. That stunned him to some degree because usually restarted androids could at least answer with a "yes" or "no" answer if not more.

'There must be something wrong with his communication chip, maybe it's broken or removed, I'll have to look into it when I have some time off. Assuming that his owner does not come to pick him up by then' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Well then, I shall be leaving you for the night, I suggest that you go into 'sleep mode' it should make the night go by faster." The boy only looked up at him with that same curious face that Kakashi could not help but find highly amusing.

Turning off the light and closing the door behind him, he made his way – with his coat  
back on - back outside, through the rain, to his own house and bedroom. With fast paced fingers he took off his shirt and pants, before falling into the bed with nothing but his black boxers on.

_'I do hope your owner comes to get you quickly, for Sasuke's and for your own sake. It is  
only for the best that you don't stay in this house another day with a person who  
venomously hates all bio-droids'_ was Kakashi's last thought as his eyes closed, his brain no longer able to keep the sleep that plagued him away.

* * *

Sasuke yawned stretching his arms as he sat up, the rays of sun hitting his face though the barely open curtains covering the window. He looked over at the digital clock sitting on his nightstand, _'seven twenty already; seems like I overslept a little'_ he thought to himself. 

Getting out of bed he changed into his regular trademark black and white business suit before going to the bathroom connected with his room. Brushing his teeth and combing his hair, he looked into the mirror and frowned at the small bags that were fairly evident under his eyes from his lack of sleep. _'Stupid Kakashi, now I am going to have to hear about this from Sakura all day long.'_

Making his way downstairs, last nights thoughts and events momentarily forgotten, he went to the table in the dining room. Sitting down he was quickly greeted by a maid who had soft sandy-brown colored hair and was carrying a silver tray in her hands.

"Good morning Mr. Uchiha, here's your usual breakfast. Please enjoy." Bowing she left quickly, returning to the kitchen. This was his daily routine; get dressed, come down from his room and have a maid waiting for him with his breakfast.

Kakashi joined him fifteen minutes later, sitting down next to him with a cup of coffee in one hand and a doughnut in the other.

"Sleep well Sasuke?" Kakashi said in his usual cheerful voice, it being rather obvious that Kakashi was a morning person, while Sasuke was not.

"Hnn."

They both sat there in silence; Kakashi drinking his coffee and Sasuke eating his breakfast. Sasuke preferred it this way; but of course the peace didn't last for long. Suddenly a maid screamed at the top of her lungs.

Both men jumped out of their seats running to the source of the commotion in the living room. They found one of the maids sitting on the floor and pointing to something in the closet. Sasuke slid the useless woman out of his way, and looked into the closet spotting that '_thing_' sitting on a sleeping bag against the back wall looking completely innocent and lost.

"I knew I forgot something this morning" Kakashi said sheepishly which made Sasuke's right eyebrow twitch uncontrollably.

"Kakashi I want it out of my house by sometime today!" His fists balled up in anger, the strain barely kept out of the tone of his voice.

"Now, now Sasuke remember our little deal. You said that he has five days to stay here. Don't tell me that you're going back on your word."

Sasuke snorted, this was turning out to be an annoying problem. "I don't have time to deal with this" he mumbled, turning and heading back into the dining room.

Kakashi turned to look at the maid who was still sitting on the floor looking slightly dazed. "Sorry, I should have told you last night but it just slipped my mind." Kakashi gave her the most apologetic smile he could, though she could not really see it due to the mask that covered most of his face.

The maid quickly got up, glaring angrily at Kakashi before turning around and leaving all he while muttering curses under her breath.

Kakashi kneeled down so that he was at eye level with the boy who was just staring at him. "Hello, did you have a good night?" he asked kindly, the boy enthusiastically nodded his head a small smile on his lips and his ears bouncing.

"Great! Why don't you come with me to the dining room, so we can see how the grumpy Uchiha is doing" Kakashi put his hand out in front of the boys' face, after waiting a moment or two the boy took it. Hoisting the boy to his feet Kakashi lead both of them towards the dining room.

Sasuke was just finishing up his breakfast as he saw his driver and the '_thing_' walk hand in hand into the dining room. Quickly controlling his temper, he chose to ignore the both of them, but despite how clam and collected he seemed to be on the outside, inside a raging war was going on between his logic and his emotions.

_'Dumb Kakashi I should kick both him and that piece of shit out_!' His emotions roared

_'But mother and father loved him and he has always been faithful to this family_!' The logic part of him tried to reason

_'so what! Just because he has known me for so longdoesn't give him a right to think that he can control everything_!' His logical part was just about to retort when he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Sasuke are you alright?" Kakashi asked timidly, slightly worried about the Uchiha who was just sitting, aimlessly staring at the remains of his breakfast.

"Hnn."

Kakashi rolled his eye at Sasuke's behavior as he pulled out a dining room chair and told the boy to sit down, before sitting down himself on the other side of the table. The atmosphere in the room soon turned so thick that a knife could cut through it. Nobody spoke, nor was anybody looking at anybody else.

Seeing a maid go by him, Kakashi's hand shot out and grabbed her by her wrist. Startled the woman looked at him.

"Give this boy" he motioned to the bio-droid "some food, anything will do" the maid nodded her head and scurried off.

"Now just wait one minute Kakashi, what right do you think you have to order my maids around?!" Sasuke growled out furiously.

"Well, I assumed that I had that right, since I was here long before you were born Sasuke" Kakashi drawled out.

Sasuke let out a small 'humph' and glared at the 'boy' who was staring straight ahead at  
the wall _'stupid Zeta I wish Kakashi had never stopped to pick him up'_ Sasuke looked at Kakashi who somehow, out of nowhere, had pulled that damned orange covered book and began reading it, a smile already forming underneath his mask.

To others it may have looked like all Kakashi was doing was simply reading a porn book, but Sasuke could see past that, he knew full well that this was one of Kakashi's ways of ignoring him.

The maid quickly returned, setting a hot bowl of ramen right in front of the bio-droid before she bowed and left again. Sasuke watched as the bio-droid blinked a few times before looking up to Kakashi for help; but because Kakashi was so wrapped up in his book he didn't even notice the bio-droid.

"I don't see why that thing needs to eat food anyway, it's only made out of metal. It's not like it needs food to survive you know." Sasuke murmured, moving the last little bit of food on his plate around with his chopsticks; something that he did only when he was agitated by something or someone.

Kakashi looked up from his book with a bored expression on his face "Don't tell me that you're still complaining" Kakashi let out a sigh "and here I thought you would havefigured it out. Just because he is a Zeta doesn't mean that he doesn't have feelings, nordoes it mean that just because he doesn't have to eat he can't. Besides it's not like youeven like ramen anyway. Honestly Sasuke.

The Uchiha scowled, he hated being treated likea child who just did something wrong. So what if he had bought ramen one day and never ate it, it was still his.

"Boy" Kakashi said not looking up from his book "you do know how to eat don't you?" the bio-droid shook his head and as if Kakashi knew the answer without even looking he continued; "take the chopsticks on the left side of the bowl put them into your ramen, hold them together and then put the food into your mouth."

Discretely Sasuke watched the bio-droid struggle to comply with the orders given. It was obvious that it was having a difficult time holding onto the strands of ramen. Eventually though, after many attempts, the bio-droid learned how to properly hold chopsticks and eat his food.

When the Zeta placed the 'object' in his mouth, he couldn't help but silently gasp, his eyes lighting up. Nothing he remembered had ever tasted so good before, in a flash he finished the bowl before picking it up and drinking the broth not caring as it slid down the sides of his mouth and onto the shirt that Kakashi had given him.

Sasuke turned his head away, not being able to watch the sight in front of him any longer. It was totally disgusting to him that the bio-droid had no sense of etiquette. Looking down at his watch he smiled inwardly _'eight thirty time for me to go to work'_ he didn't have to work until nine o'clock. Well he really didn't have to go to work at all being thecompany owner, but right now he would do anything to get out of his house and clear his head.

"Kakashi I will met you in the limo. Kindly don't keep me waiting for to long" Sasuke gracefully got up from the table and made for the front door.

Kakashi looked up as he heard the front door slam, then glancing over at the young Zeta he could not help but smile.

"Did you enjoy your ramen?" Kakashi chuckled as he saw the expected nod of the boy's head and ears.

"Well since you liked it so much, then why don't I call you Naruto? You like that name don't you?" The boy smiled and gave a small nod "Why don't you try and say it? Na-ru-to" Kakashi said, pronouncing each syllable slowly to make sure the boy understood.

The android suddenly had a look of concentration on his face, his pink tongue sticking out of one side of his mouth, his brows furrowed together.

"Na-Na-Na Na-ru-to, Naruto, Naruto!!" The boy beamed brightly at his achievement of saying his first word since he had been re-activated.

"Excellent!" Kakashi exclaimed as he got up, putting his book away somewhere about his person, before going to the boy and grabbing his hand again.

Without speaking Kakashisilently lead the boy out through the back door of the Uchiha mansion, going onto theconcreted sidewalk that led from the back of the Uchiha mansion to his own small house.

In minutes they arrived at a small cabin, set slightly back amongst the trees of a small  
wooded area. Kakashi got out his key from a pocket and opened the door. Pointing to a couch Kakashi told the boy to stay there while he looked for someone, before disappearing into the kitchen. Doing as he was told the boy sat down on the couch looking around until he heard voices and a...squeal?

In a matter of seconds Kakashi and another man came out, Kakashi looking very smug about something, but that was not what caught Naruto's attention. His attention was fixed on the person standing next to Kakashi. This man had brown hair, tied up in ponytail, two light brown ears sticking up on top of his head, a scar ran across his nose, his eyes were a soft brown and was wearing a very tight French maid outfit that showed off the man's tan legs.

"Naruto I would like you to met my own Zeta, his name is Iruka" Naruto nodded to Kakashi to let him know that he understood, while still staring into the other bio-droids eyes.

"Hello, nice to meet you Naruto" The other bio-droid said kindly.

"I already told Iruka that you are having problems speaking so he will check your communication chip as well as teach you how to 'talk' - figuratively speaking. You will be staying here with him today. Do you understand Naruto?" With one more confirmed nod, Kakashi turned to look at Iruka "please take good care of him, and make sure he doesn't get into anything. I really don't want my house destroyed when I come back."

"I understand Kakashi"

"Oh, and one more thing…" in a flash Kakashi had his Zeta pinned against the wall his lips pressed to the others and his hands roaming over his bio-droids body. Before Iruka even had a chance to tell him to get off he was already out the door.

"It still surprises me just how fast he can move when he wants to" Iruka muttered to himself, before looking back at the boy that Kakashi left in his charge.

"Well I suppose we might as well start working now. Come on Naruto" leading the boy into a small study room, Naruto's training began.

* * *

When Kakashi finally got into the limo Sasuke, who noted that it took his driver thirteen minutes to finish doing whatever it was, sighed to himself knowing full well that arguing would get him nowhere with Kakashi nor would getting mad, so simply settling for folding his arms neatly in his lap Sasuke waited until Kakashi got himself situated. 

"Are you ready to leave now" Sasuke said sarcastically, while rolling his eyes, after hearing the click of Kakashi's seat belt.

"Actually yes I am. I do hope that you weren't waiting on me" Kakashi said half jokingly.

"Hnn."

Starting up the engine Kakashi began driving Sasuke to the Uchiha Corporation building as,  
with a soft groan, Sasuke realized that this day was probably going to be longer than he  
really would have liked it to be.

* * *

NOTES 

(1) Naruto is little bits of food that floats around in ramen

(2) Iruka is Kakashi's android, this is also going to be a Kakashi/Iruka pairing as well. And Iruka is wearing the maid outfit because Kakashi is a bit of a pervert as we all know

One more thing because I forgot to mention in the previous chapters. Naruto is around 17 years old.

I will update soon!!!!

Please Read AND Review!!! Thanks


	4. Revelations

A/N sorry it took me soo long to update! My computer broke down, then it came out of the shop only for it to break down again!!!

Just for some clarafication I am trying to use the Chobits as a reference

Thank you, my faithful reviewers for leaving comments!!

Anyway here is chapter 4!!!!

* * *

"talk" 

_'thought'_

_'**thought'**_

Sasuke sighed as he sat down in his office chair, closing his eyes thankfully at finally having a moment's piece. Then, running his hand through his hair, he looked over the stack of important business papers piled neatly on his desk for him to look over while recalling the promise that Kakashi had basically made him commit too. '_Hnn … five days seems too long, exactly how was he going to get that 'thing' out of his house_?' He hadn't thought much on it till now, then looking back to the stacks of papers an idea came to mind. Getting a pen and paper from his desk drawer he began to write down his thoughts, before inspecting it, tapping the end of the pen against his lips as he read over what he had created.

Satisfied with his work he buzzed in Sakura, who slammed open the door the second his hand left the buzzer, why did it seem that Sakura was now developing a bad habit of doing that?

"You called Uchiha-san" Sakura said as politely as she could, running her hands down the sides of her green skirt seductively. Sasuke looked directly into Sakura's eyes making her turn a bright shade of red.

"I need you to make up some notices for me and then post them and hand them out anywhere that you see fit."

"Notices Uchiha-san?" The curiosity clearly evident in Sakura's tone of voice. Not feeling the need to explain himself further he motioned Sakura to his desk and handed over the paper he had just finished. Sakura carefully read over it. Her emerald eyes slowly opened wide.

"Uchiha-san ... you want me to make posters of this?!"

"Yes," Sasuke said coolly, "is there some kind of problem?"

Immediately Sakura shook her head, before looking back down to the piece of paper. She had every right to be surprised - it was not everyday that Sasuke called her into his office, and it was even more unusual that he had asked her to make a lost and found poster; let alone about a Zeta …

"Will that be all Uchiha-san?" Sakura said in her sugary coated voice; which wanted to make him gag. With a nod of his head Sakura left his office as fast as she came in. Sasuke leaned back in his black leather chair a frown upon his handsome features. He thought that he should be feeling more relieved right about now, but instead was he feeling slightly guilty and disappointed … why? He didn't know for the life of him. _'I thought by getting rid of the problem I would feel some kind of satisfaction, so why do I feel like I am making some sort of horrible mistake?'_

**'Because, you know, you don't want to see that blond haired, blue eyed 'boy' truly leave you'** the logical part of his mind purred at him.

'_Hnn_' he inwardly snorted, that being the most far fetched thing he could have thought of. He could not possibly care less what happened to that _'hunk of junk'_ once it left his threshold behind - whether it got ran over, rusted in the rain, whatever - it wouldn't be His problem anymore.

**'You're only denying the truth'** the logical part of his mind scolded him lightly once more.

_'Shut up_.'

**'I haven't 'said' anything have I?'**

Sasuke growled - here he was having an argument with himself! _'I must be more tired than I thought.'_ Quickly getting up he grabbed his coat and cell phone before heading out of the building; right now he just needed to clear his head.

Leaning against the wall near to the entrance of Uchiha Corporation he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply his shoulders relaxing from built up tension as he let the whispers and soft giggles of those who passed him by drift over his head – naturally ignored by Sasuke, who took a moment to think on these 'admirers' of his who had nothing better to do them to sit back and idolize about him.

_'Truly pathetic_.'

Just then the regal doors to his company opened again and he heard two people walk out and position themselves on the same wall that he was currently occupying. He pointedly ignored them until he heard the infuriating sound of crunches and lip-smacking coming from one of the two people beside him. Opening his eyes he turned his head towards the sound and saw two of his employees, one who had his brown hair pushed up on top of his head, sprouting out everywhere - which reminded Sasuke somewhat of a pineapple - and the other who was a chubby guy, with short brown hair, busily munching on a large bag of potato chips.

The pineapple haired boy glanced back at Sasuke before he stretched out his arms, putting them behind his head and started looking up at the clouds in the sky. "So this is how our boss uses his extra time … what a drag." Sasuke snorted and the chubby boy chuckled.

"That means a lot coming from you Shikamaru and - as far as I know - you do a lot worse things than I do Chouji" Sasuke snapped back; Shikamaru ignoring his comment completely and Chouji muttering a 'whatever' while still continuing to eat his chips.

Sasuke had know Shikamaru and Chouji since middle school. At the time all three of them were basically enemy's and could not care less about each other. Sasuke had been popular because of his family status and him being 'filthy rich', Shikamaru and Chouji on the other hand were classified as the 'losers' of the school; Shikamaru for his high IQ and Chouji for well ... just being Chouji. That had all changed though when they reached their senior year in high school. Chouji had got into some trouble with one of the school's gangs and both Sasuke and Shikamaru had defended him. Ever since then they had connected in a way Sasuke would have never thought possible.

He came out of his reverie just in time to hear Chouji, rather unsurprisingly, complain that he was starving. Shikamaru looked lazily over in his friend's direction

"you just ate a whole bag of chips and you're still hungry? How troublesome." Sasuke gave a snort of agreement.

"Awww … come on you guys. You know it's not my fault that I have an insatiable hunger." Chouji whined, throwing his hands in the air as if trying to emphasize his point.

"Fine Chouji just stop complaining and we'll go to a cafe or something. Man you are so troublesome at times." Chouji punched his fist into the air and let out a yell of victory, before he grabbed his keys from the pocket of his pants, heading off to fetch his car. Shikamaru pushed himself off the wall and put his hands in his own pockets before he gazed directly at Sasuke and drawled out

"you want to come with us?"

Knowing that he had nothing better to do Sasuke nodded before both men followed behind Chouji. Sasuke knew that he could just call Kakashi and have him pick them up, but for some reason he thought that would be pointless and aggravating. After all he didn't feel like hearing Kakashi tell _everyone_ he knew that he had a bio-droid living at his house - though he had a feeling that they would find out about it later - but that was hardly the point! He knew Kakashi ... just doing that in general was enough to give him a headache.

Seeing a sleek black car pull up to them, the window rolling down to reveal the face of his employee, before both men got into the car as Chouji pulled off and begin making its way to a local cafe.

* * *

The three men sat down in the small cafe, one of them already stuffing his face with food while the other two ignored him.

"So_ boss_ … are the rumors true?" Chouji said taking a huge bite out of his ham sandwich. Sasuke raised one his eyebrow, clearly showing that he had no idea what his employee was trying to get at.

"Come on Sasuke! You're not telling me that you have no clue about the rumor that you are keeping a Zeta at your house? Is it true?" Chouji asked excitedly, food momentarily forgotten. Shikamaru turned his attention to the conversation now interested in where it was going.

"Hnn."

"So, it is _true_. Wow Sasuke I thought you hated bio-droids with a passion. I mean who would have thought that you would willingly keep one in your house. I would have guessed that some one would have had to tie you down and gag you before you accepted that option. Who would have …"

"Shut up." Sasuke growled out angrily, efficiently cutting him off, before he quickly got up, placing some money on the table to pay for the drinks, before he stormed out of the building. Chouji just gave Shikamaru a confused look.

"Was it something I said?"

Rolling his eyes, Shikamaru placed his head in his folded arms on the table ignoring the question; he looked at the door that Sasuke just left. "How troublesome" he murmured lazily before closing his eyes and drifting off into a light sleep.

* * *

Once he got home, by cab, Sasuke was relieved. Sure it wasn't everyday that you saw a famous, handsome multi-billionaire riding in a back of cab, but he sure as hell didn't want to be annoyed by a certain perverted silver haired driver. 

Putting his key in the door he slowly opened it thinking about taking a soothing shower, then maybe going over some business papers from work, which is why nothing could prepare him for being jumped on by a big yellow blur. Losing his balance he slipped and fell on his back on the stone floor of the entry, with whatever was attacking him falling as well.

Groaning in pain as his head hit the stone rather hard, he blinked a few times to get his bearings – and clear some of the stars in front of his eyes - before straightening, and glaring around for whatever it was that made **him** fall. He was just about to let the thing? Object? … Whatever it was … have a piece of his mind until he looked into those alluring, innocent blue eyes again.

"Hello Master!!! Naruto's glad to see you home again!" Sasuke gave the bio-droid a puzzled look, confused as to whom he was referring to, until he realized that it was referring to himself.

_'Naruto huh? Seems Kakashi gave the stupid thing a name, how annoying'_

He was about to push the 'thing' off of him till he heard a catcall from someone standing by the door way. Leaning up slightly he saw his driver leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed and his eye holding mirth.

"My, my Sasuke who knew you were into Zetas." Kakashi said in pure amusement.

He felt his face suddenly become warm, something that hadn't happened in years - the only person in his history book that could actually elicit any emotion from him at all anymore was his brother, Itachi. He quickly took note on their position. 'Naruto' was sitting on top of Sasuke's lap with both of his hands placed on Sasuke's chest … his face dangerously close to Sasuke's … molten blond bangs splattered all over his face giving him more of a innocent look, while Sasuke's own hands had a hold of 'Naruto's' slim waist, his legs were spread slightly apart to properly accommodate 'Naruto's' weight.

He quickly pushed the android off of him before getting up, embarrassed by the whole situation, his body though was disappointed at the loss of warmth. Pushing by Kakashi he gave him the most ugliest glare he could muster, though Kakashi easily brushed it off, having been the target of many glares, courtesy of the Uchiha, in the past.

Laughing to himself Kakashi took hold of Naruto's hand before following after Sasuke, who was by now sitting on the couch in the living room. Naruto let go of Kakashi's hand before enthusiastically jumping onto the couch and snuggled up with Sasuke.

Sasuke's body tensed once more as he felt the Zeta cuddle up to him, his body responding immediately to the foreign type of body contact, though he was not about to let Kakashi know. Doing the first thing that came to mind Sasuke cruelly pushed the bio-droid onto the floor before looking up at Kakashi.

"Why are you here so early anyway? Don't you have something else to do than to be annoying to me?"

Kakashi chuckled before he sat down next to Sasuke - the android remaining obediently on the floor. "Don't tell me that you were worried about me, I'm touched" Kakashi said in mock hurt, putting his right hand near to his heart. Sasuke glared at Kakashi, not up for the foolish remarks and games that he usually liked to play.

Kakashi sensed that the young Uchiha's patience was wearing thin. "I'll have you know that I have been here all day since I dropped you off at work. After all somebody had to stay home just in case people began to knock on the door in response to your advertising."

"How do you know about the posters? You said you came right here after you dropped me off" Sasuke said, his eyes narrowing.

"Well after I had left I happened to see one of your employee's start putting them out on nearly every available surface." Kakashi said with a shrug as he pulled out that infamous perverted orange colored book.

"Did anybody come here yet?" Sasuke said slowly - for some unknown reason he really didn't want to know the answer. Seeing Kakashi shake his head he let out the breath he did not know he had been holding.

Kakashi got up from the couch, book still in hand. "Well since I am no longer needed here I will be heading home." He said as he made his way to the back door, Sasuke watched the retreating figure until he could no longer see him.

Looking down he saw the bio-droid – whom, by now, had proper fitting clothes on him - sitting in the same spot he had been pushed too looking back up at Sasuke. Sasuke felt his face go warm once more and muttered a curse. Getting up from the couch he made his way upstairs to his room, sparing the Zeta one more glance. "Since you are in my house" - Sasuke said as he was half way up the stairs - "I will allow you to wonder around ... Just. Don't. Ruin. Anything" he growled out before quickly making it to his room and slammed the door shut behind himself.

* * *

Sasuke lay down on his bed, putting his hands underneath his head, whilst he stared up at the ceiling. Why did it seem that his perfect life was quickly slipping out of his grasp? He growled to himself. It was entirely 'Naruto's and Kakashi's fault. If Kakashi would have only listened to him he wouldn't even be in this predicament! 

Turning onto his side, he closed his eyes, only four more days (excluding the rest of this day) ... four more days were left for any owner to claim the Zeta as their own before it got thrown out onto the streets. Then it would not be his problem - one less thing to worry about. Not saying that he was worried about the bio-droid. He let a smile slip onto his face. _'That's right only four more until everything is back where it is supposed to be'._

Satisfied with the turn of events he slowly began to fall asleep - not noticing as his bedroom door creaked open, or when a figure silently made their way onto his bed. But he did notice when the person suddenly pounced on top of him, forcing all the air out of his body.

Gasping for breath, his eyes snapped open, nearly ready to curse at whoever dared to disrupt his sleep, until his eyes landed on that damned bio-droid, who was once more sitting upon his chest.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke angrily spat out. The Zeta cocked his head to one side. "Naruto does not understand, Master"

"Why do you keep calling me your Master? I never said that you could claim me as that" Naruto smiled at him, an action that made him think of a mother smiling at a child who had just asked a dumb question. That image in his mind made him scowl deeper.

"Naruto calls Master Master because it was Master who found Naruto! It was Master who 'woke' Naruto up! And it was Master who allowed Naruto to stay in his home! Naruto is very grateful to have such a nice Master!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the Zeta's enthusiasm and idiocy.

"Even if that is the case then why are you here in My room?" He changed the subject completely, as if the bio-droid had never even answered the previous question. It was an annoying fact that while he was trying to be _nice_ the Zeta still had to bother him.

Naruto came face to face with him, for the third time in that day he felt his face become warm, "Naruto did not know where to go once Master left him. So Naruto decided to find Master and stay with him!"

"No, find somewhere else to go" Sasuke stated annoyed.

"Why does Master not want Naruto near him?"

"Because this is My house and You will follow My rules" Sasuke shot back.

"But Naruto wants to stay with Master!" Sasuke sighed. Right now he wasn't in the mood to fight with something not even human so he pushed the bio-droid off of both him and the bed; inwardly smiling as he saw '_it'_ hit the floor with a thump.

"Whatever. Just don't get into anything or touch me, you understand?" The android sat up and quickly nodded his head.

Paying no more attention to the android Sasuke put one arm over his eyes, trying once again to relax his body and forgot that the bio-droid was in his room. But unfortunately for him, even though his eyes were covered, he could still 'feel' the bio-droids gaze upon him. Realizing that he wouldn't be able to get any of his needed and well deserved rest like this he sat up, though not before taking the opportunity to glare at the bio-droid first. He knew that it would be useless to tell the Zeta to leave since that would, in more ways then one, end up in another mini argument so he did the second best thing and ignored the pest.

Deciding instead that while he was up he might as well clean up his room - though his room was already spotless. It gave him something to do to pass the time, seeing that he now had nothing else to do, and it took his mind off the bio-droid.

Kakashi always teased Sasuke about his cleaning disorder - calling him a neat freak and anything else to get some laughs and bother him to no end. He first made up his bed in a very slow and precise manner before looking underneath his bed and pulling out a small metal box. Taking off the lid he scanned over the contents that it held, distastefully pulling out a rolled up comic book, before placing the lid back on the box neatly he put it back under the bed.

Sasuke looked down at the comic book with an evident frown as he clenched it in his hand. The cover was wrinkled and slightly torn and the pages were in no better shape. This had been the first comic book that he had ever owned; although the condition of the book, to put it frankly, was Chouji's fault. He had gotten the comic book as a present from his brother at his fifth birthday party - those days he and his brother were on much better speaking terms than they were now. He had promised to read it that very night, though for obvious reasons that he didn't wish to remember at the moment, didn't get around to it. Years later when he met Chouji he realized that the boy had a fetish for comic books, thus in turn let him borrow his own book, though when he got it back, seeing the state Chouji had left it in, he couldn't help but feel angry and hold a grudge against him.

Looking back now he saw how foolish he had been. Getting mad at Chouji for such frivolous affairs was childish and inappropriate and it certainly didn't solve anything. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. There was no point in keeping the comic book any longer; it was a constant reminder of how he used to be and not of how he was. Looking over the cover one more time he angrily threw it in the trash bin before he turned around on his heels and headed outside - needing some fresh air to clear his head.

Naruto had watched the whole thing unfold in front of him. Once his Master left the room he silently got up and went over to the trash bin. Looking into it he pulled out the worn comic book. He felt his interest suddenly perk up, he had never seen such a book before, excitedly going back over to the place he had been previously sitting in and quickly opened it and began to read - all the while waiting patiently for his Master to return.

* * *

Sasuke breathed in deeply, he was leaning against the door frame to the entrance of his house. He was frustrated with himself - why were old memories beginning to resurface - he clenched his hands together. He thought he had gotten over his past long ago. Hell he had even made ways to cope with it and yet it seemed like it was coming back to haunt him. 

His body trembled with rage, though most of it was focused on '_Naruto'_ and what he was. If it wasn't for bio-droids his parents would still be happy and alive. He would NEVER forgive what they did to his family, how they destroyed everything he held dear. Kakashi pretended to know him, the real him, but he would never understand his true feelings. How could he? Sasuke kept people away from him for a reason, a purpose. He knew very well that people like Kakashi slowed him down. He did not need friends - he did not need anybody! He was better off alone - that way he could continue to pursue his goals without any interruptions.

He was angry at _'Naruto'_ particularly because he opened emotions that Sasuke had learned to keep shut, hidden away from the world. '_Naruto'_ had undone something in a single day that had taken him years to control. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he ground his teeth together.

This Zeta was a possible threat to him. He could expose Sasuke's emotions for the whole world to see - in short '_Naruto_' could possibly be his weakness, a burden. This is why he needed to dispose of him now. As soon as '_Naruto_' was gone, whether by owner or by force, he could get control of himself again. The bio-droid would not be his problem to deal with anymore.

He let a cruel smirk drift over his face as he gracefully turned around and headed back into his home, and up to his room. He would put up with the intolerable nuisance for now, but once his time was up he would be gone for good …

* * *

NOTES 

1) I hoped you liked this chapter!! a update will be very fast I promise

2) If anybody knows a Beta or is interested, could you please contact me? Thanks!!

3) story suggestions are well advised!!

As Always Please Read And Review

See you guys soon!!


	5. Encounter

**A/N **this is an edited repost of the chapter

* * *

Sasuke was infuriated...pissed that three days had already passed with no one coming to claim the Zeta. Three painstakingly long days that he had stayed home with an annoying bio-droid and a perverted driver. He had called Sakura and taken the week off leaving her in charge of his business, of course her immediate reaction was to squeal, tell him that he was leaving the company in good hands and effectivly rush him out of the front door. Now, thinking about it, he would give anything to go back. 

He thought that first night that it would only take one day to get the bio-droid out of his house - after all Kakashi did say that '_Naruto_' was a new design and everybody would die to own him. Of course the next morning he sat professionally in the living room waiting for someone – anyone - to ring the door bell … or to call him, but unfortunately he had no such luck. All this did was make him thoroughly annoyed.

Later that same day he received yet another lecture from Kakashi telling him that he shouldn't just give '_Naruto'_ away to just anyone. Kakashi had suggested that he ask people (whenever they would come) to describe what '_Naruto_' looked like or how he acted. Sasuke just sighed and nodded, no longer up for either arguments or complaints. But rather peace and quiet.

Of course it seemed like Sasuke rarely got the solitude that he craved. '_Naruto_' had been nothing less than irritating; he followed him around, was always touching things despite the many warnings that Sasuke given him and insisted on calling him 'Master' every minute of the day.

It had gotten to the point that he had asked Kakashi to turn the dumb bio-droid off or put it in sleep mode or whatever the hell the Zeta had, just to make him leave him alone. Though having someone like Kakashi around meant that you would never get what you want. Kakashi had promptly stated to Sasuke that there was no way to turn Naruto 'off' and that he should learn to get along with Naruto.

It was now fourth and final day, he would have kicked 'Naruto' out in the morning, but Kakashi had convinced him to wait until the night and only if nobody came for him then he could he finally get rid of 'it' once and for all.

Now late afternoon Sasuke was found sitting in the living room reading a book wearing a white shirt and dark blue jeans. He had decided that since nobody seemed to be coming he might as well dress comfortably. '_Naruto'_ was with Kakashi in the kitchen where both of them were getting something to eat. Sasuke didn't know why '_Naruto_' needed to eat anyways,seeing that he was a bio-droid, but that didn't seem to stop '_Naruto_' from raiding his refrigerator every second of the day.

Sasuke was about to flip the page of his novel when there was a sudden knock on the door. Immediately he looked up, quickly putting the book down on a small table near the couch and swiftly got to his feet to go to the door, but - to his surprise - the door opened revealing the last person he ever thought to see gracing his doorstep ... his brother, Itachi.

Yes there in front of him was his big brother dressed in an elegant black business suit with a bored look on his face. Now that Sasuke came to think about it he had never actually seen his brother _not _wearing a business suit. Itachi easily caught his gaze, making Sasuke shift uncomfortably.

"Aniki what are you doing here?" Sasuke cursed at how small his voice seemed to be; he always felt like he was so insignificant in his brother's presence. Itachi stuffed his hands in his pants pocket - obviously ignoring the question directed at him.

Itachi looked around before glancing back at his little brother. "Where is he?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, what was Itachi talking about? Both brothers stared at each other for a short time before Sasuke's eyes slightly widened in realization.

"You mean 'Naruto' aniki?" how did Itachi know about 'him' … unless, of course, he had seen one of the posters hanging up around town. Sasuke inwardly snorted of course his brother had seen those, Itachi always seemed to know things right before, or sometimes before they even happened.

Itachi chuckled causing Sasuke to focus his attention once again upon him. Sasuke noted that everything about Itachi seemed to screamed perfection and elegance; while he, Sasuke had so many flaws and imperfections. It made Sasuke extremely envious towards his brother.

"Naruto? What an unusual name" there was a small amount of humor in that statement that Sasuke easily detected.

"What? I never! ... it wasn't ...what I mean is Kakashi named 'it' that, not me" He looked at the white wall beyond Itachi, finding it alot more interesting then his brother's calculated stare.

"I see, well then I wish to see Naruto for myself" Sasuke whipped his head around so fast that a few strands of black hair swung into his face.

"Aniki, why are you so interested in that 'thing' in the first place? It seems very unlike you to drive all the way out here just to look at 'it' when you could have viewed 'it' on the poster you saw" Itachi chuckled again, unnerving Sasuke greatly. He had only heard his brother laugh when he was interested in something, or if he wanted to play one of his mind games.

"Otouto do not ask such foolish questions" Sasuke was about to reply when Itachi pinned him with a cold hard glare "I do not have to explain myself to you" tension rapidly filled the air. Sasuke could tell that Itachi had that 'you better not make me repeat myself look' about him. Luckily for him though Naruto and Kakashi chose that moment to come out of the kitchen.

Sasuke felt the atmosphere suddenly change and thanked his luck that he didn't have to stand Itachi's appearance alone.

When Kakashi saw Itachi he couldn't help and stare in shock. After all it wasn't every day that Itachi came to visit his younger brother and whenever he did visit he always brought another person with him.

Itachi stared intently at Naruto who was standing beside Kakashi. Naruto may have just been a 'hunk of junk' like his Master always called him, but he could sense how tense and uncomfortable the atmosphere was and the man - who looked like an older version of his Master - who was staring at him so intently didn't help matters either.

Itachi's eyes narrowed, so this was Naruto, when he had seen Naruto's picture he couldn't believe that it was actually him. "You're Naruto aren't you" he wasn't asking a question, simply stating a fact. Naruto happily nodded his head, his fox-like ears bobbing as his did so, confirming his thoughts.

"Aniki, what exactly is this all about?" Sasuke crossed his arms and looked from his brother to Naruto, he couldn't help but feel like there was something he was missing.

Once more ignoring his younger brother, Itachi went up to Naruto and leaned down, his right hand that had been in his pocket moved to one of the ears on top of the androids head and fondled it lightly, turning it around in his hand.

Naruto shifted but stood still for the most part - somewhere in the back of his mind the touch felt familiar. Itachi's eyes continued to look over the being in front of him, his hand never ceasing its movements on top of Naruto's head. Eventually he turned around and cast Sasuke an indifferent look. "You will not sell him little brother" Itachi stated in that matter-of-fact voice that was so very infuriating to Sasuke.

To say that Sasuke was surprised would be an understatement; he clenched his hands together - his rounded nails digging into his soft palms - he gritted his teeth, face turning red with anger as he glared at Itachi. He was tired of Itachi's surprises, tired of all the control games his brother just loved to play on him. To put it frankly, big brother or not, he was tired with Itachi.

"I am not letting that 'THING' stay here any longer!" his words holding a stinging bite to them. He didn't care if he was making himself look childish in his brother's eyes, he didn't care if Kakashi gave him a disapproving look and he didn't care about anything but getting rid of the one thing that destroyed his life.

"If you want to keep it Aniki, then by all means do so. But you have no right to come here and tell me what to do in my own home."

Itachi stood up, putting both hands back into his pockets and gave his brother a true smile - another thing people didn't see from him very often - before making his way to the front door. As soon as his hand touched the door knob he stopped. "Foolish little brother … you will not sell him." Itachi said once more, not bothering to turn around, before allowing himself to linger a few moments at the door, allowing his message to sink in, before letting himself out the house.

Sasuke looked down, his bluish black bangs flopping to cover his eyes, his whole body shaking with suppressed anger and rage, his nails digging fiercely into his palms causing drops of blood to drip onto the expensive carpet under his feet. Itachi had no right to tell him what to do. He was no longer the idiotic child who did everything that his Aniki told him to.

"Is Master okay?" Sasuke snapped his head up at the innocent question and GLARED straight at the Zeta.

"I hate you!" Sasuke said venomously before turning around, storming up the stairs and slamming the door to his room shut behind him.

Naruto stood there blinking a few times; he had never seen his Master so mad at him before. "Did Naruto do something to Master?" Naruto said, looking up at Kakashi. Naruto did not know why, but something churned within him at the thought that his Master was truly angry with him.

Kakashi sighed, running his hands through his silver hair. "Don't worry about Sasuke,  
Naruto. Just leave him alone right now and let him sort out his thoughts."

He softly smiled down at Naruto who still looked concerned about his Master's attitude.  
"Come on, why don't you help Iruka around my house, I'm sure he would enjoy your  
company." Naruto reluctantly nodded as Kakashi took hold of his hand and led him out  
of the mansion.

* * *

Sasuke was slowly pacing back and forth, his hands still balled and his thoughts racing. He knew that his behavior had been childish and immature, he also knew that he may have made a fool out of himself in front of everyone present. 

But why should he listen to his brother? He knew that Itachi was older and much smarter then he could perhaps ever be, but, Itachi knew exactly how he felt about bio-droids, he knew exactly how bio-droids destroyed his life. His family.

Though now that Sasuke thought about it, there was a deadly edge in Itachi's last spoken words, it was if he had basically told Sasuke that if he dared defy him it would result in harsh consequences. Sasuke suppressed a shiver that was threatening to take over his body. He knew that if his Aniki wanted something done, it would get done and that was final.

Flashback

_A young five year old Sasuke ran home, he had just got his report card from school and wanted to show it to his parents, but more importantly to his brother. He had yet to look at it but he knew that he had good grades in every subject._

_He jogged up the steps to the door of his house, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat, his breath coming out in gasping puffs. Sasuke lived 15 minutes away from his school but for a child his age it seemed more like he lived 3 hours away. He composed himself as best he could before he went inside_

_Sasuke walked into the empty living room. Disappointed that no one was in there he checked the kitchen, study room, upstairs, even the bathroom but the result was always the same. A frown began slowly making its way onto his young face, as he wondered where everyone was_

_The last place he decided to look was the backyard; quietly he began making his way outside. He didn't know why but he had a strong feeling of foreboding. As soon as he got to the sliding back door that was slightly opened he gasped._

_There in front of him was his beloved Aniki, who was holding up a brown haired man in his left hand - the stranger had a black eye and a bloody face. But what unnerved Sasuke the most was the fear-filled eyes that were directed at his brother_

_"Please ... Itachi-sama ... it won't happen again" the man pleaded._

_Itachi's eyes narrowed, he curled up his right hand and punched the man hard in the gut, the man screamed out in pain as Itachi continued his ministrations obviously ignoring the pleas of the other. Eventually Itachi dropped the man, who proceeded to crumple to the  
ground and began coughing up large amounts of blood._

_"Next time I tell you to do something, you will do it won't you?" The way Itachi said it made Sasuke's skin crawl, he watched his Aniki look down with disgust in his eyes as he kicked the man hard a few more times, waiting for a reply._

_"Yes ... Itachi sama ... please ... forgive ... me" the man said, falling into unconsciousness as Itachi's eyes never left him._

_All of Sasuke's earlier happiness was gone, the report card falling out of his hand, his brother turned to look at him, surprise clearly evident on his face. Without thinking Sasuke turned and ran quickly away from the scene that had just taken place right in __front of him._

End Flashback

Sasuke was sitting on his bed a frown marring his features. After his brother had hunted him down he had told him that some people deserved to get hurt while others didn't. It was a simple explanation that Sasuke had easily accepted at that young age.

His thoughts were still racing, though his anger had somewhat calmed down. Why was Itachi  
interested in Naruto? Why did he ask him to keep 'it'? Why did he just show up so suddenly in the first place? Sasuke didn't understand his brother anymore, his brother was like a complex puzzle that took forever to put together.

Closing his eyes he sighed, he would humor his brother's request for now. Naruto could stay - even though that very idea made him want to gag. For his Aniki he would learn how to tolerate Naruto for just a little while longer.

* * *

One Hour Later:

Kakashi had allowed Sasuke to cool off and decided to look for him. This was easily accomplished as he spotted Sasuke lying in the grass in his backyard - looking up at the clouds - as Kakashi stepped out of the front door of his own cottage. A habit that Sasuke had – Kakashi had learned - unconsciously picked up from Shikamaru.

"Did you come looking for me just to chew me out again, Kakashi?" Sasuke didn't have to turn around to know exactly who was behind him; Kakashi always had a sort of aura around him that was just easy for Sasuke to pick up.

Kakashi chuckled. "Relax Sasuke, I am not here to argue with you." Sasuke didn't say anything merely continuing to look up at the sky and Kakashi took his silence as a sign to continue.

"Listen Sasuke, I know how much you hate Naruto …"

"Where is it anyway?" Sasuke inwardly cringed as he interrupted Kakashi - it wasn't like he really cared where 'Naruto' was, it was just kind of weird to see Kakashi without a blond blur buzzing somewhere around him.

Kakashi blinked a few times, before an affectionate look crossed his masked face "Iruka has just shown Naruto what it means to fold clothes, so now Naruto's going around my house folding any cloth that comes into his line of sight."

Sasuke snorted, it wasn't difficult for him to imagine what Naruto looked like; a completely hyper energetic talkative idiot who didn't really grasp the meaning of what he was doing. He could just see Iruka constantly scolding Naruto for his behavior.

"As I was saying before, Naruto could always stay with me."

"Hnn … my brother wants me to keep the stupid bio-droid; I think he would be some what disappointed if I didn't take some responsibility."

Kakashi couldn't keep the surprised look off of his face. "Are you sure you want to do.…"

"My mind is made up." Sasuke said, cutting Kakashi off again with an air of indifference that Kakashi could tell was forced.

Kakashi moved to sit next to Sasuke, putting one of his hands lightly on the younger mans shoulder. He was proud that Sasuke was finally growing up and - though slowly - learning that his anger should not be the deciding factor when it came to matters such as these.

"You make me happy to be your driver and your friend." Kakashi said cheerily, his eye curving up into an upside down U.

"Hnn."

Sasuke may have acting annoyed, but he felt the tiniest part of his being warm up at the compliment. Both men looked up at the clouds in the sky, comfortable in the position they were in, neither wishing for the moment to end anytime to soon.

* * *

Later that Night: 

Two men were in a mostly dark room, the only source of light was coming from the moon shining through a high window. One of the men was sitting behind what appeared to be a large desk - both hands were clasped together with his elbows sitting on the surface of the desk, his chin resting upon his knuckles and most of his face was hidden by shadows - the other man was kneeling down in front of the desk – his head bowed towards the floor.

"Sir, I have located him." The kneeling man said, raising his head to look at the person behind the desk.

"Very good." The kneeling man could just see, through the darkness of the room, the sadistic smile that the man behind the desk had set upon his face.

"What do you wish me to do?"

"Nothing … for now all we shall do is wait."

"Understood." The kneeling man got up and, bowing first, left the room.


	6. Not Understanding

Hello once more my faithful reviewers! thank you all for reading and reviewing my story, I hope you all had a great Christmas and a happy New Year!

this story is now beta-ed by kyte-san! Chapter 1 through 5 have all been edited and revised.

here's chapter 6! hope you enjoy it

**A/N: WARNING LIME IN CHAPTER**

* * *

Sasuke huffed for the seventh time that day as he read over a small business paper in his hand. Kakashi couldn't help but look up from his book and glance worriedly over at the young Uchiha. Ever since Itachi had come unannounced Sasuke had been acting very agitated to say the least; it still surprised Kakashi that Sasuke would even consider his older brothers 'request'. _'Still … it is an improvement for him, seeing that he had more or less locked himself in his room after his brother left and stayed there_.'

Two weeks had already passed since the incident and things had slowly gotten much worse. During the first week Sasuke, after Kakashi made him unlock the door and forced him to get  
out of his room for more than 5 minutes at a time, had barely said anything. He had only answered in grunts and glares, as well as visibly showing his anger to those who were either near him or those who tried to help him. Kakashi had scolded Sasuke, profoundly telling him to grow up and act more mature.

The second week Sasuke had dedicated to his corporation, going in early and coming home  
late. This had greatly annoyed Kakashi for two reasons - the first being that although Kakashi was a morning person he hated being interrupted with his _'fun quality time'_ with his zeta by driving a brooding Uchiha to work. The second reason being that Naruto had continuously asked him 'where his master went' and 'how long would it be before he would be back'. Kakashi barely had time to relax and read his new edition of Icha Icha Paradise with out ending up with a bouncy blond in his face.

Kakashi yawed, getting up from the couch in the living room and stretching his neck with a succession of small cracking sounds. He had just finished his book, which he had deemed to  
be the best book ever written and was now looking at a silver wrist watch on his left arm. _'6:25pm already? It always seems like there is never enough time in one day_.'

He turned his head towards Sasuke, who was sitting on the far end of the couch still reading - papers of all kind strewn about him. He shook his head lightly before looking at Naruto who was lying on the floor watching television, his ears perked up and twitching from every sound that TV made - while the lights bounced off his skin illuminating him with different colors. Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the fascinated look upon Naruto's face.

Kakashi would never admit this to Sasuke but he was glad that Itachi had come and stopped  
his brother. Naruto was a very friendly Zeta, a little hyper perhaps, but still charming. He deserved to be treated kindly and put in the hands of a decent owner, not just anyone from off the street.

Kakashi bent down to Naruto and ruffled his hair. Sasuke may not have liked the Zeta but he on the other hand had grown to like the young bio-droid. He would have been disappointed to see Naruto leave so quickly.

The sounds of papers being picked up made the two males turn to look at Sasuke, who was completely ignoring the both of them, as he began making his way to the front door - which prompted Naruto to get up and follow, but when Sasuke slammed the door shut Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, his ears drooping down flat against his head. Kakashi went up to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Maa, don't worry about it Naruto. Just let Sasuke get some air, he'll come around to his senses eventually." Kakashi tried to say this in the most cheery way possible.

Naruto turned to look up at Kakashi and nodded before he stared back down at the floor. "Kakashi-sama … why does Master never want to be around Naruto? Naruto does not  
understand … did Naruto do something wrong?" he bit his lip - something he had seen a human do on television - before gazing back up and meeting the eye of the elder man.

Kakashi gave Naruto a warm look "Naruto, Sasuke is being ... well … Sasuke. None of  
this is your fault, he's just trying to get over something that happened in his past and  
this is just his way of dealing with things." He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly as Naruto nodded again. He was a useless person at trying to cheer people up, that is what Iruka was for ... speaking of Iruka …

"Naruto would you like to go visit 'Ruka today?" Kakashi said his eye twinkling. At the mention of Iruka's name Naruto immediately perked up and quickly nodded his head.

"Well then! I'm sure Iruka will just bend over backwards when he see's us." Kakashi began giggling before he placed his hand on Naruto's back and led him out the back door of the mansion towards his own cottage.

* * *

Sasuke sat at a wooden table in a half crowded diner - one hand supporting his head, the  
other twirling a fresh green salad around with his chopsticks - as he half listened to the  
three people next to him talk. 

The golden ceiling lights were dimmed down low in what Sasuke supposed was to give the place a homey look. Couples, Zeta's, and friends talked happily among each other -probably recalling their weekend events or the drama in their lives. The place reeked slightly of perfume, smoke and the atmosphere was just a little too friendly for his own liking. Down the hall next to the restrooms a jukebox was playing a foreign song that Sasuke didn't know.

"Man Sasuke, what's gotten into you? You're quieter then you usually are and that's saying a lot." One of the people sitting next to Sasuke laughed, which made Sasuke glare at him coldly.

"Shut up Kiba." Sasuke said before looking back down at his salad.

The one named Kiba grinned; the 21 year old was wearing a casual gray shirt that said 'dogs rule' with navy blue jeans, his brown hair was wild and untamed but looked natural on him framing his face perfectly, his eyes were a deep brown that had the word 'prankster' written all over him and a small white dog was perched on top of his head.

"Aww what's wrong Sasuke. Did I hit a nerve?" The other person burst out laughing again and Sasuke could feel his right eyebrow start to twitch.

"Hnn." He wasn't going to stoop to Kiba's childish level and start to argue with him.

"Kiba's right though boss. You haven't been acting like yourself lately, are you okay?" the person who had been previously laughing at Kiba's dumb remarks was now looking at Sasuke with slight curiosity, a greasy half eaten cheeseburger in his hands.

"Of course he's not 'okay' Chouji! He's never alright. The day the mighty Uchiha shows us his feelings will be the day that Shikamaru stops being so lazy." Both men chuckled at that while the third man snorted and muttered 'troublesome' under his breath before resting his head in his folded hands and closed his eyes.

"Come on Sasuke. Don't tell me that I drove all the way out to your house, picked you up - when YOU have your own personal driver – and drove you here just so you can brood about your crappy life." Kiba huffed exasperatedly while the white dog on top of his head barked out an agreement.

Sasuke chose to ignore Kiba, simply going back to twirling his salad around. "You're hopeless Uchiha, completely hopeless." The dog barked once more, causing Kiba to nod his head and grin. "You said it Akamaru."

Sasuke gave Kiba a blank stare; honestly he didn't even know when he and Kiba had become so ... 'friendly' so to speak. He had met Kiba through Chouji - at one of Chouji's 'wonderful' get-togethers. Kiba, at the time, had been down on his luck and was trying to some how get back on his feet. Sasuke couldn't have cared less about Kiba's financial status, but with constant pestering from Chouji, Sakura, Kakashi and even Shikamaru, Sasuke had given in and offered a job to Kiba to work in his corporation. But Kiba had told him that 'he didn't want to work in a building where most of the people were stuck up snobs' so he pulled some strings and ended up getting Kiba a job at the very diner they were currently sitting in.

Chouji had dragged him here whenever he got the chance - since Kiba gave him discounts on food - and after a few hundred times of being at the diner Kiba had deemed him good enough to give him his phone number, which Sasuke rarely used - which is why Kiba was shocked when Sasuke did call him.

Sasuke came to the conclusion that he had to be the only person in the world with the weirdest types of 'friends' - after all it wasn't everyday someone could say that they had a pig, a prankster, a lazy ass and a pervert all as friends.

A dramatic gasp brought Sasuke back to reality and glancing over at Kiba he decided to join back in with the conversation.

"...Zeta, didn't you see? I can't see how you couldn't know! I mean they were everywhere after all."

Kiba gave a sly smile in Sasuke's direction, who replied by simply raised an eyebrow. "Who would have thought that YOU, out of all people, have a Zeta! You sly dog … no wonder you're so silent! When were you going to tell everyone?"

A frown marred Sasuke's handsome features and he shot a glare at Chouji for opening his mouth before snorting. "It's none of your business." Any normal person would have taken the silent hint to drop the subject, but no one ever said Kiba was even close to normal.

Kiba patted Sasuke on the back, grinning from ear to ear. "This isn't the time to clam up Sasuke. Tell me what kind did you get … boy or girl? What does it look like? Where  
did you find it?" When Kiba realized Sasuke wasn't going to answer any of his questions he huffed in annoyance.

"Well can you at least tell me the type of model you have." He said just as hopefully, which made Sasuke inwardly roll his eyes at his behavior.

"Does it really matter what type of model it is? I don't see why your so interested in the first place … don't you have one of your own that you can brag about?" The Uchiha said monotonously.

Kiba sputtered, a small blush making its way on his face and down his neck. Chouji laughed at his friend's dilemma; everyone in the group knew that Kiba had his own Zeta, whom he treated as a lover.

When Kiba regained his composure it was his turn to glare at Sasuke. "You really are an ass, you know that Uchiha?" Akamaru barking, once again, in agreement.

Something dawned on Chouji as he looked back and forth at the two bickering men. "Why didn't you give your Zeta up yet boss? It doesn't make sense to keep it since your history with them hasn't exactly been the best." Kiba perked up when he heard this, wanting to know what the Uchiha's answer would be.

Sasuke ignored Chouji's question and looked at a couple who were now leaving the diner, before looking back down at his salad. Just because he was 'friends' with both nitwits didn't mean he had to answer every single question that popped into their heads.

Shikamaru shifted in his position on the table - although it looked like he wasn't paying any attention to the conversation, he was well aware of what was being said, and unknown to Kiba and Chouji he had a couple of ideas why Sasuke had kept the bio-droid.

He discreetly glanced over at Sasuke and having been around Sasuke for some time, he had picked up a few indications as to when his boss was irritated or annoyed with something - and this, in his opinion, was something that Sasuke did not want to talk about. Slightly clearing his throat he let out a drawn out sigh, drawing the attention of the people sitting at the table.

"This conversation is becoming too troublesome. It shouldn't matter if Sasuke had one or thousands of Zeta's in his house, just like it doesn't matter if Kiba has his own personal Zeta or not. If you ask me Zeta's just take too much time and effort to maintain." Shikamaru said in a bored tone of voice.

"When exactly do you not find anything troublesome?" Kiba huffed, while Chouji nodded his stomach growling which caused Kiba to groan.

"How much food does it take for you to actually get full?" Chouji whined before pleading with Kiba to get him something else to eat. Sasuke turned to look at Shikamaru silently sending him a thankful look, Shikamaru nodded before closing his eyes once more.

* * *

Naruto put the last book away on the small bookshelf. When he and Kakashi had gotten to the cabin Iruka was told to occupy Naruto with something and, since Naruto liked to read, Iruka led him to a bookshelf with different types of books. So while Iruka and Kakashi 'entertained each other' Naruto had something to do. 

Naruto got up from the floor and went to go find Iruka hoping that he had something else for him to do. He walked down the dimly lit hallway, his ears perking up when he heard a noise coming from a room to his left. Quickly moving over to it he realized the door was partially open and looking inside caused his eyes to widen in both surprise and curiosity.

In the medium sized room was a large bed, which took up most of the space, a small dresser  
was at the foot of the bed with a television sitting on top of it and an illuminated floor lamp stood on the right-hand side of the bed decorating the room with different types of shadows. But that wasn't what had caught Naruto's attention - what has was the two people occupying the bed.

Kakashi was laying on top of Iruka slowly kissing his neck, his hands deftly moving Iruka's shirt up to his arm pits, bunching it there. His head descended down to suck at Iruka's nipples. Iruka arched his back and moaned at the touch, causing Kakashi to chuckle and look up.

"You like that don't you 'Ruka?" he said huskily, his hands moving to tweak the hardening buds making Iruka groan again. Kakashi moved his head back up, his lips re-sealing with Iruka's as he ground his hips down, causing Iruka to gasp and turn his head in Naruto's direction.

Naruto could tell that Iruka's eyes were closed, his body relaxed and he noted a red line  
going across the bridge of his nose. Something tightened in Naruto's chest as he watched Kakashi ministrations; Naruto didn't understand what he was feeling, but he had the strangest desire for his Master to be there with him.

He backed out of the door way as he saw Kakashi lift his head up and glance over towards  
it and ran back down the hall to the living room. Sitting down on the floor once again he pulled his knees up against his chest and buried his head between them, his ears drooping and his tail wrapping itself around his body. He felt a hammering in his chest, a feeling he had never experienced before.

Naruto did not know why the scene affected him the way it did, but for some reason he wished his Master would do the things Kakashi had been doing to Iruka to him right now. Even if he didn't understand, he still wondered how it would feel to have someone on top of him … touching and looking at him that way, instead of pushing him away and trying to ignore his very existence.

* * *

Sasuke made his way up the steps to his house, he was glad to get back home and away from Kiba's irritating immaturity. Fetching his keys out of his pocket he swiftly opened the front door before entering and quickly taking note of the silence, sighed in relief. Usually if he came back home from where ever he went – a perfect example would be work - Naruto would run out of nowhere and pounce an unsuspecting Sasuke to the floor, then bombard him with thousands of questions. 

Naruto was perhaps the only 'person' who could catch Sasuke so ... off guard on more than one occasion. Of course when their bodies made contact with each other his own body would heat up to the touch.

His stomach made a low rumble - reminding him that he really hadn't eaten anything all day. Sure he had just been at a diner, but he could never quite manage get himself to eat something that came out of a kitchen that made greasy food.

Going into the kitchen he made himself a small sandwich; he knew he could have just instructed one of his many maids to do it, but Sasuke never liked to boss that many people around when he was outside of work.

After he was done he went into the living room and laid out on the couch, grabbing the  
remote that had been left on the floor, obviously by 'Naruto' and began flipping through the channels until he found himself nodding off and finally falling asleep the remote slipping out of his hand and onto the floor once again.

* * *

As Kakashi and Naruto got back into the Uchiha mansion - as Kakashi called it - Kakashi  
made a mental note to ask Naruto what was wrong, noting that he was much more quiet then  
he normally was. 

When Kakashi and Iruka were done with their 'play session' Kakashi had seen the small Zeta  
sitting where they left him, a book in his hands. Although there were two things wrong with the picture he saw - number one, the book was being held upside down; number two, Naruto had a troubled look on his face.

Opening the back door he and Naruto stepped into the warm house and before Naruto could  
silently walk off, to who knew where Kakashi, put a hand on his head and looked down at Naruto with a soft expression that Naruto really couldn't see around Kakashi's face mask.

"If you ever need to talk about anything you can always tell me. I don't look at you any differently than I do Iruka." Naruto turned to look at the elder male and let a smile slip onto his face.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sama!"

"Don't worry about it, Naruto. Now then lets get you to bed! It's already eleven o'clock" Since Naruto could now live here Kakashi - with or without out Sasuke's permission – had given one of the unused bedrooms to Naruto. Besides Kakashi couldn't help but see the Zeta as a person … even with the ears and tail.

Making their way passed the kitchen and living room both men stopped as they saw Sasuke fast asleep on the couch. Kakashi smiled and let out a small chuckle as he shook his head. _'He must have been very tired if he couldn't even make it to his own room.'  
_  
Naruto looked at his Master sleeping peacefully, a sight that he had never been graced with before - he saw his Masters black bangs lay neatly on his porcelain face, almost covering his eyes, his pink lips slightly parted, one hand dangling limply off the couch while the other hand lay on his chest heaving with each soft intake of breath ... His Master was truly beautiful – he had learned that word from Kakashi, who would always call Iruka that.

As if his Master knew he was being observed he began to wake up, fluttering his eyes open in a dazed sort of way before focusing on Naruto standing only inches away. "Well well … looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up." Kakashi said, a little too loudly, getting Sasuke's attention immediately.

"Hnn" was all the response Kakashi got as Sasuke gracefully got up from the couch and began to trot to the sanctuary of his room but, as soon as his foot hit the first step leading to the stairs he was 'attacked' by a certain blond idiot.

"Where was Master? Did Master have fun? Can Naruto go with Master next time …"

"No." Sasuke stated, effectively cutting off the bio-droid before detaching Naruto's hands from his arm. The Zeta's ears once again drooped, crashing down to his head for the second time that day.

"What does Naruto do so wrong to make Master hate him so much?" Sasuke turned from the top of the stairs to stare down at Naruto a cruel smile plastered on his face.

"Since you're so eager to know I'll tell you ... You're an aggravating piece of shit, everything you do … everything you say annoys me. Do you actually think I WANT to be your master? Just because you flaunt yourself in my face every second doesn't mean that I'm going to accept you for what you are. The truth is _Naruto_, I'll never accept your filthy kind - you will always be a loser, a dead-last, a _dobe_!"

"Sasuke!" Kakashi said sharply, his voice holding a warning edge to it, just by looking at Naruto - who was rooted to the spot, his ears tucked down against his head, his tail laying lifeless on the floor - told the older man that the young Uchiha had gone to far.

"Hnn." Sasuke swiftly turned around and made it to his room, slamming the door shut. He was not fool enough to go against Kakashi when he got like this. Still that didn't stop him from wishing the pervert and the Zeta would both go and rot in the hottest spot in hell.

Naruto felt something start to sting at the back of his eyes, his head looking down at the  
floor a horrible pain coming to his chest a soft "Master ... why? …" escaping his lips.

"Naruto ... as I told you before Sasuke is just going through some things. He just needs time to adjust that's all." Kakashi said, trying to the best of his ability to comfort the troubled Zeta, although knowing he was failing miserably. He sighed, deciding to change the subject. "Come on, lets go get you tucked in."

When Naruto saw Kakashi reach out for his hand he quickly moved it away and looking up at the confused expression on Kakashi's face said; "Nee, Kakashi-sama. You don't have to… Naruto can put himself to bed just fine. Kakashi -sama looks really tired, he should go back home and go to bed himself." Before Kakashi could even retort Naruto had zoomed past him, up the stairs and only alerted Kakashi that he was in his room by not so quietly closing the door behind him.

While Kakashi made his way back to his cabin he cursed Sasuke in the privacy of his head with every curse known to man. _'Honestly how can he be so ... blind? For someone so intelligent he sure does know how to act stupid. Why can't he see that Zeta's are just like people - they are meant to be respected and treated equally_.'

Kakashi shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets _'once you lose the respect of a Zeta you can almost never get it back. Why can't you understand that Sasuke?'_ Yes it may be a well known fact that a bio-roid's purpose is to serve the 'Master', but if that Zeta ever 'felt' that they were being wronged in any way they no longer had to treat their Master with such respect.'

Kakashi had seen from past experience how a Zeta could turn on their owner either by ignoring them, talking back or acting rudely - which was admittedly very rare to see. He didn't want to see Naruto turning on Sasuke - for he completely believed that the young Zeta was perhaps the only one that could 'save' Sasuke from his past and himself.

* * *

Naruto sat on the edge of the window sill in his room - already dressed in his sleep clothes - looking out of the window up towards the night sky, the stars glowing brightly against the darkness. His chest still stung with a feeling, no, an emotion, that he had never felt before - Iruka had told him that Zeta's did not have feelings and only humans knew what it was like to experience them. He said that bio-droids' bodies were only restricted to programmed emotion. 

The lights were off in the room, allowing the moon to illuminate the entire bedroom. Naruto's hand curled into the beige night shirt he wore, he just didn't understand anymore. He didn't understand why nothing he did would please his Master … why he was the only one subjected to his Maser's hate and anger.

Naruto may have been hyper but he was certainly not stupid. He realized that Sasuke treated Kakashi-sama - even the black haired man that came a few days ago - better then he treated him. He found his vision suddenly become blurry as he thought about this, something wet making its way down his face and onto his hand. Lifting up his hand he stared curiously at the clear substance as it rolled off his hand and down onto the ledge where he sat.

Before he had time to register what had just happened, he felt more wet streaks slide down his face, the pain in his chest tightening, worsening. What was he doing right now? Was it normal for him to be doing this? Why was he overcome with this emotion - if he could call it an emotion. His body shuddered as he bent his head down against his chest.

Naruto made no move to wipe away the wetness on his face. He had never been in this type of situation before and even though something was telling him to go and seek his Master for help he knew, just from his Master's earlier statement, that he wouldn't receive much help at all.

For the rest of the night Naruto remained sitting lifeless on the window sill - his ears drooped against his head, his head drooped against his chest, his normally active tail draped down the wall and onto the floor – just feeling the wetness run down his cheek, trying to understand things and ideas that he just couldn't grasp on to, or simply couldn't understand.

* * *

NOTES 

Hope you like this chapter I tried to make it slightly angst at the end.

as always please review!

ja ne


	7. Rays Of Hope

Thanks for all those who reviewed my story! Your comments make me happy which inspires me to continue to update!

Chapter 7!

* * *

Naruto sat on a big fluffy blanket underneath a tree while he silently watched Iruka  
water flower pots near his cabin. A straw hat that had two holes on either side to  
accommodate for his ears was placed on top of his head while a glass of lemonade was in  
his hand.

Since last night he had kept to himself, only smiling to reassure Kakashi. He had made sure before he left his Master's house that morning to clear any evidence left on his face from the previous night's events.

Iruka put the watering pot down before going to sit next to Naruto. He was told by his Master to keep an eye on the young zeta and try to cheer him up while he and Sasuke went out for the day. He closed his eyes and leaned back on the tree bark, listening to the sounds of the birds that chirped in the early morning.

A small noise from Naruto made Iruka open his eyes and cast a short glance at him before looking straight ahead . Kakashi had told him when he came back how badly Sasuke had treated Naruto. He was actually ranting on about Sasuke's actions, which was surprising since he never seemed angry or irritated at the young Uchiha.

Iruka knew a small bit about Sasuke's past interactions with bio-droids, courtesy of his Master. And he had to agree with his Master that the Uchiha shouldn't hate all zeta's just because of his past childhood, especially not one as nice as Naruto.

Naruto looked up at Iruka, noticing how the older zeta seemed to be preoccupied with his thoughts. When he had come over this morning he had had seen Kakashi and Iruka kissing and touching each other almost like the night before, and that same twinge that he had previously felt came back.

"Iruka sama..." Naruto said a bit hesitantly, his gaze traveled to the lemonade in his hands, watching beads of water make their way down the glass and onto the blanket below

Iruka's brown ears twitched, his head turning look over at the younger zeta ."Yes, Naruto-kun? What is it? Is something bothering you?"

Naruto slightly shook his head. "Nothing is bothering me, Iruka sama...Naruto was just wondering what do you do to make Kakashi sama treat you the way that he does."

Iruka frowned, shifting around on the blanket to get into a more comfortable position "I don't really know Naruto-kun, I only do things that my Master wants me to do which seems to make him happy."

Naruo muttered an 'oh' before gazing at two small birds near him that were looking for food. His Master's hatred for him seemed to make sense now, after all he never followed his Master's wishes. Maybe if he did the things his Master wanted him to do then he would finally get accepted. Just the thought of his Master's approval for him, his Master actually smiling and praising him made a large grin appear on his face and his tail swish back and forth eagerly.

Iruka noted the immediate change in Naruto's behavior and smiled, glad to see that whatever had been bothering the young zeta was now gone. He personally liked seeing Naruto smile, especially since he could brighten up anybody's mood.

Naruto quickly drained the rest of his lemonade, loving the way it tasted in his mouth, and placed the empty glass besides him. He breathed in deeply before relaxing on the tree behind him. Both Zeta's sat in peace for a while enjoying the sounds of nature.

"Iruka-sama how did you and Kakashi meet?" Naruto said thoughtfully still looking at the birds in front of him fighting over a worm.

The question surprised Iruka and he turned to look at Naruto, wondering where it had come from . Dismissing his thoughts he let out a sigh. "Well, Naruto-kun, I don't know where my Master found me but I do remember our first interaction clearly," he chuckled lightly, thinking about that first meeting

_4 years earlier_

_Iruka came to awareness in a medium sized room. He felt the warmth from the house fill the room and looking around he realized that he was laying on a large bed with a big multi-colored quilt wrapped tightly around his naked frame. His ears perked up when he heard footsteps from the hallway slowly coming toward him_.

_A middle-aged man soon appeared in the doorway. He was completely naked except for the white towel wrapped snugly around his waist and water dripped from his wet hair down to his bare face, slowly making its way down his chest and past the towel_.

_The man looked straight at Iruka, a small smile on his face. He made his way over to the confused zeta before sitting on the bed merely looking at him. They sat in silence for a while until Iruka decided to speak up in what the other man would have called an uncertain voice. _

_"Are you the one that activated my system again?" Iruka's voice was small and wavered with nervousness_.

_Kakashi grinned slightly showing his whitened teeth before nodding. "Yes. My name is Kakashi, how about you? What's your name?" Iruka turned his head and stared at the wall, concentrating on the question. As soon as he was about to answer, he felt soft hands touch his furry ears that twitched at the action, and he couldn't help but stiffen up at the alien contact. _

_"Come now, there is no reason to be shy or even afraid. I don't bite," Kakashi said smoothly into one of the furry appendages, blowing hot air onto it._

_"M-m-my name is I-I-Iruka" Iruka stammered out in a small, soft voice, Kakashi laughed before moving onto the bed so that he was towering over the zeta, a gleam shining in his eyes._

_"Iruka, huh? Pretty cute name, it fits you perfectly" Kakashi said in a deep amused voice. His hand moved to caress Iruka's cheek, making the bio-droid shift uncomfortably._

_"Tell me on thing." His fingers now on Iruka's lips "Do you have a previous owner?"_

_Iruka shook his head. "Not that I know of..."_

_Kakashi's face lit up, his hand going back to fondle Iruka's soft ears "I see...so from this day on I will be your new master..." Kakashi trailed off, amused at how Iruka nodded but immediately stilled when his new Master's hand traveled underneath the blanket to roam over Iruka's skin causing him to squirm. _

_"...and you will be my sex slave!" Kakashi had to laugh at his own response as well as the look that his zeta had on his face. Iruka was too cute for his own good, besides what male wouldn't want to make a naked zeta in their bed a sex slave? _

_"W-w-w-what!" Iruka felt his face heat up at his Master's comment, a look of disbelief crossing his soft features._

_"Now, now, Iruka no need to be so modest," Kakashi said now leaning over the smaller male, his lips dangerously close to the other and his eyes gleaming devilishly. "Besides I said I wouldn't bite...much"_

_Iruka's eyes widened when he felt Kakashi give him a gentle kiss, while both hands slid underneath the quilt. Something told him that having Kakashi as a Master would be very interesting._

_End Flashback._

Naruto clutched his sides doubling over with laughter. He imagined that Kakashi and Iruka's introduction would be like that. Though the same pain that was in in chest last night returned when he thought of Kakashi accepting Iruka so readily.

Iruka smiled and shook his head at Naruto's behavior. "It might be funny now Naruto-kun, but it wasn't funny on our first night" he said softly.

Naruto grinned up at Iruka, his tail swishing back and forth. "So does Kakashi-sama still think of you as a sex slave?" Although he didn't know the definition of 'sex,' he did know the meaning of slave, though from where he couldn't remember.

"No, Naruto-kun, my Master said that only to make a crude remark that's all," Iruka said quietly, watching Naruto tilt his head in confusion.

"But if Kakashi-sama didn't mean that, then why is he always telling you to kiss him or make him feel goo-"

"That's enough Naruto-kun!" Naruto blinked at the other zeta, who had all but shouted his response, and saw his face turn a shade of red while his ears twitched rapidly. Their gazes met before Iruka turned his head away.

Naruto crawled on his hands and knees and came face to face with Iruka, his soft blue eyes scanning his face. He lifted his hand and touched Iruka's forehead -another thing he learned when watching a t.v. 'soap opera' as Kakashi liked to call it.

"Iruka-sama are you ok?"

Iruka nodded. "Yes Naruto kun I am fine, don't worry why my Master says things like that," he said nervously.

"But Irukaaaaaa-sama," Naruto whined, his ears falling onto his head while he crossed his arms in a childish manner.

Iruka sighed before he got up. He wished he never told Naruto the meaning of whining or the fact that it could work on everyone.

"Come on, Naruto, lets go back inside, I'm sure you want some more lemonade or perhaps ramen."

At the mention of ramen, Naruto's ears stood straight up on his head, a grin spreading across his face. He quickly got up and rushed back in the small building, leaving a stunned Iruka behind him.

* * *

Kakashi and Sasuke sat on a bench in a local park. Children were playing with each other while parents keep a watchful eye on them, and their screams and giggles filled the air. Despite the happy scene, both men watched with detachment.

Kakashi looked over his book at Sasuke. As much as he wanted to stay angry at the young male, he knew deep down that he never could. In a way, Sasuke's recent attitude had been all his fault. He was pushing him to accept something that he was not ready for, and in turn Sasuke was unleashing his pent up frustration on Naruto.

Sasuke felt Kakashi looking at him but brushed it off, focusing his gaze on children playing on the slide. Even though he was feigning indifference towards the pervert he was not trusting his voice after their little mishap last night. Although many his age would call it shame and guilt he was currently feeling his pride would never allow him to admit it.

Kakashi cleared his throat awkwardly trying to break the thick tension between them but not exactly knowing how. Even though he wanted to talk to Sasuke about the event last night, Kakashi knew doing so would just cause Sasuke to clam up to him, so he decided against it.

After sitting there for a while not talking to each other, Sasuke eventually sighed effectively cutting through the unwanted atmosphere. He turned to Kakashi and gave him a irritated glare."Tell me why I'm out here again?"

Kakashi grinned behind his mask sheepishly scratching the the back of his head. "Well I've always heard that fresh air clears the mind, and I thought that is what we both need at the moment."

"And this made you drag me to a park?" Sasuke ground out, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

Kakashi rolled his visible eye. "Well, sorry that I'm trying to lighten up your mood Sasuke, but if you ask me, you need to be outside and enjoy the fresh air and scenery instead of being crammed up in your house or office all day long."

"Hnn."...

"I also think that Naruto should be allowed to be associated with other people instead of just you, me, and Iruka." Kakashi watched Sasuke stiffen at the mention of Naruto. The younger man was obviously hoping that he wouldn't have brought up the name of the zeta.

"Hn, and what are you proposing Kakashi?" Sasuke stated in a bored voice, trying to appear indifferent.

Kakashi put his book down and clapped his hands together. "Well I think Naruto should be allowed to get a small day job! Nothing to hard but something that lets him meet people everyday." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Kakashi's rant and he looked straight into the pervert's eye, daring him to continue.

Kakashi put a hand on his chin in deep contemplation before he excitedly began again, "I believe that Sakura-chan knows miss Ino Yamanaka who runs the flower shop near your business, perhaps you can ask Ino to allow Naruto to work there and-"

"-and why would I allow this?"

Kakashi let out a sigh and shook his head, slightly agitated with being interrupted. "Well considering the fact that you think that Naruto is completely useless he might as well do something that is worth his while and productive," he said matter-of-factly, looking intently at Sasuke.

Sasuke snorted. What Kakashi was saying was nonsense, why even bother to go through all the complications in asking Ino? No doubt she would use the opportunity to blackmail and harass him. Then again if Naruto was out of the house he wouldn't be annoyed every minute and he could benefit by the profits the zeta was making. After all what could a machine do with money?

"Hnn. If it will make you happy," Sasuke said stiffly, watching a smile form underneath the mask of his driver.

Kakashi was about to retort when he felt something nudge at his foot, blinking he looked down to find a small blue ball at his foot. Glancing up he saw two young children shyly looking back at him. Picking up the ball he motioned the children to come over, which they hesitantly did.

"Hello there, I believe that this is yours" Kakashi said leaning foward and pointing to the ball

Both children nodded and grinned happily when the older man handed it back to them and with a string of 'thank you mister' they ran off.

Kakashi leaned back on the bench and laughed heartily "Ahhh, to be young again and not have a care in the world, to not have to worry about any adult problems."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Kakashi's rambling. "Too bad those days have "were over for you years ago he mumbled".

Kakashi gave Sasuke a mock glare and huffed, "You know I still hear you right? And I will have you know am not as old as I look thank you very much-"

The rest of Kakashi words were drowned by a very loud person screaming Sasuke's name at the top of their lungs. He grunted, annoyed by the fact that he was once again cut off from what he was going to say.

Sasuke looked to his left and saw Sakura waving madly at him, a smile plastered on her face as she quickly made her way to where he was. She wore a long dark blue skirt and a light pink shirt, her hair hanging back in a ponytail.

"Hello, Uchiha-sama, Kakashi-san!" she said breathlessly, blushing when Sasuke glanced over at her.

Sasuke didn't bother to acknowledge that he heard her. Kakashi sighed realizing that Sasuke had no intention of talking to her and clearing his throat once more, he gave Sakura a wink.

"Hello, Sakura. What are you doing out here?"

Sakura looked at Kakashi and smiled. "Well I was just in the area and I happened to to spot you and Uchiha-sama here! It would have only been proper to greet you, but of course if I am interrupting anything, I can go."

Sasuke was just to reply that yes she indeed was interrupting and should take her leave immediately, but Kakashi bet him to it

"You're fine Sakura, we weren't really doing anything anyway until you showed up," Kakashi said happily. Sasuke could detect the smug tone in his voice and inwardly glared at Kakashi. Whenever Kakashi acted like this it usually meant that he was up to something.

Sakura nodded before turning back to Sasuke. She twirled a piece of her hair with her finger, another blush making its way to her face. "Well since I'm here, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming with to get coffee or anything."

"No," Sasuke said flaty, pleased to watch the smile of his coworker turn into a frown

"O-oh o-okay Uchiha-sama..." Disappointment flowed out of Sakura's voice like waves. She felt the sting of rejection hit her hard. "Well I think I better be going." Bowing, she turned to leave not wanting to be there a second longer.

Before she had taken two steps, an arm shot out, grabbed her wrist and quickly turned her around so she was face to face with Sasuke's driver. "Now, now Sakura, I told you that you didn't have to leave."

Kakashi turned his head to stare into Sasuke's eyes "As for you Sasuke, you might as well go since you don't have anything planned out today except brooding at everything and everybody." Sakura gasped at lack of respect that Kakashi was showing to Sasuke.

Sasuke on the other hand heatedly glared at Kakashi, just because he might not have had any plans on his agenda didn't mean he wanted Sakura of all people to know. Looking back at Sakura he inwardly grimaced at the hopeful look in her eyes. He nodded and let out a long sigh, realizing that he wasn't going to win.

Sakura let out a loud squeal of delight, before she unconsciously grabbed his hand and ran off in the direction she came, not even giving the two men time to process what was going on.

* * *

Sakura clung to Sasuke's arm completely forgetting that he was her boss all the while making his whole body stiffen at the contact, while they walked down the somewhat busy sidewalk. Sakura was busy babbling loudly into Sasuke's ear who in turn was ignoring her, deeming what she had to say unimportant.

As soon as they passed a medium sized building, Sakura let go of Sasuke's arm and ran up to look through the decorated window, putting both hands on either side of her head as she peered inside the store.

Oh wow! Look at all the things they have in here Uchiha-sama!" she said excitedly. Sasuke turned to look at her, stuffing his hands in his pockets before glancing up at the title above the door. _Zeta Trends: treat your zeta to a whole new look_! He snorted, his cold black eyes narrowing at the store name.

"Come on Sasuke, let's go inside" Sakura said in a bubbly voice as she moved to the door. Sasuke's obsidian eyes locked on the back of her head not missing how she hadn't called him by his desired title.

Realizing that he wasn't following her, she threw him a pleading look and inwardly jumped with happiness when she saw him move to where she was at, quickly opening the door both with in.

He winced, the blaring lights inside temporarily blinding him. As soon as his eyes adjusted he scanned the area. rows of clothes were lined up in column's with signs that hung above them to let people know what category they were assorted by.

He looked disgustedly at people eagerly picking out clothes for their own bio-droids, while their zetas obediently answered any question directed at them. He didn't know what compelled him to come into this story, or even give into Sakura's demand. ' _I must be more stressed out then I thought.'_

Speaking of Sakura, he looked over to his right where the annoying girl had been standing and blinked when he found the spot empty. Walking around he spotted her near the lingerie section Figures she would be in the whorish isle.' Looking at zetas wearing flimsy outfits made him want to gag. _'If people have that much desire to watch trash dress up in skimpy clothes then why not just call an entertainer?'_

Sakura smiled when she saw Sauke approaching and turned her gaze to a brunette female zeta wearing very revealing clothing while her Master drooled at the sight. She huffed with jealously-really! why were zetas designed with the perfect bodies? It just didn't seem fair to her, after all humans had the hard task of trying to keep their figure and hide their imperfections. While Zeta's were naturally beautiful and stunning, in some ways she herself at times secretly yearned to be like a zeta. Going to a rack of clothes she pulled out a cute blue two piece outfit.

"Isn't this cute Uchiha-sama?" she said as soon as Sasuke was right beside her, still admiring the outfit.

"Hn." He looked at the outfit with obvious distaste, for once not bothering to hide it.

"If you ask me, this outfit is completely adorable! I think it would look cute on any gender!" Sakura babbled, oblivious to Sasuke's reaction

"Hnn."

Sakura turned toward Sasuke, a knowing look on her face "I can understand why you of all people don't care, I mean with you owing your own zeta I bet you have already got this outfit somewhere in your closet! Your so lucky Uchiha-sama. I've always wanted a personal zeta for my own!"

Sasuke once more narrowed his eyes at Sakura's statement, if she knew then no doubt everyone else would know with that big mouth of hers. Tuning her out he left the store unnoticed by Sakura, and began to walk in the opposite direction he came from.

It wasn't long before Sasuke noticed a sleek black car slowly trailing every step he took. Coming to a stop he watched the tinted window from the back passenger side roll down, revealing a pale sickly looking face, with lanky black hair falling straight down to his shoulders and two eerie golden eyes that locked on with his.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the man purred out as he skimmed Sasuke's handsome figure.

Most people would have probably run away in fear but Sasuke had trained himself better than that and stood his ground. He raised a challenging eyebrow to the figure.

"I have a business offer that I would like to make with you." The man smiled showing off his white teeth. He was obviously not affected by Sasuke's behavior in the least.

"Hn, if you wish to make deals with me, then I suggest you schedule an appointment with my corporation," he said, bored and not wanting to here whatever this man had to offer. Turning on his heel Sasuke took two steps away from the car but paused when he heard the mysterious man respond.

"I promise you what I am offering will not displease you, Sasuke-kun, in fact it deals with a certain blue eyed, blonde haired zeta that you currently have in your possession."

ISasuke turned around to glance at the man's face, not liking the evil aura that surrounded him. He watched the back door open as the man gave him a creepy smile.

"Perhaps we can talk about this inside, hmm? I guarantee you I am completely harmless"

Sasuke contemplated his options, get inside a vehicle with some stranger that could be some sort of convict for all he knew, or walk away and pretend that this meeting never happened. He briefly closed his eyes before opening them, all the while making his way back to the car. If this man wanted to talk about Naruto then he would comply, after all getting rid of his hindrance was still his number one priority.

* * *

NOTES

1) Whoo another chapter done! As always please read and review!

2) yup I kinda went into Iruka's and Kakashi's past I can't leave them out too! For all of you who are waiting I'll go into bits and pieces of Naruto's past hopefully in the next chapter or the one right after!

3) Don't worry there are going to be more pairings than Kaka/Iru Sasu/Naru! if you have a favorite pairing tell me and I'll try to incorporate it into my story!

4) I will update as fast as I can!

Ja ne!


	8. How It All Began

Hey! Thanks for all of you who read and review my story, as I have been constantly saying it makes me feel good as a reader that **someone** is still reading my story.

I would like to formally apologize that it took sooooooooo long for the last chapter to come out, technically it was done ages ago, but with no beta I felt a bit unsure to post it (mostly because of my writers block) of course now that my beta has returned my updates should be coming much faster

My goal is to reach 100 reviews before this story is through! (so please review)

This story currently has **5516 Hits** lets try to make more!

Anyway for those of you who are still with this story here is chapter 8 I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke sat in the plush black cushions in the limo, he looked at the man in front of him who was casually sipping red wine from a decorative champagne glass in his left hand.

The man was wearing a gray business suit his greasy black hair came mid way down his back, some strands got into his pale face which made Sasuke briefly wonder if the man had a skin condition or rarely went outside, either way he still looked like a corpse on two legs. He had a long nose and perfect white teeth, his skin stuck to his face outlining his gaunt cheek bones.

What intrigued Sasuke the most though were his eyes: they were white with golden slits in the middle which oddly reminded him of a cat..._'no more of a snake if anything'_ all in all this guy looked like something Sasuke would expect to see in a play, playing the evil character or possibly the witch.

The man in front of him shifted, taking another delicate sip from his glass, all the while keeping his gaze evenly locked with the other male. Neither of them talked, taking the silent opportunity to size each other up

The man suddenly grinned his eyes flashing with mischief, and for some reason Sasuke couldn't help the shudder that racked through his body, something just seemed _off _when the man smiled, it made him seem for a brief moment like his a insane sadist murder.

The silence between the two men stretched out in what seemed like an eternity. Until Sasuke could not take it anymore. Shifting in his seat he settled on glaring the mysterious man in front of him

"Are you going to tell me what you want? Or is this all a waste of time?" Sasuke said in a monotone bored voice while narrowing his eyes

The man in front of Sasuke grinned once more, crossing both of his legs elegantly. His right hand which had a gold ring on his index finger fiddled with the rim of the wine glass.

"Ha, ha, ha. Sasuke you were never the patient type were you. I find that deeply admirable, Uchiha" the man all but purred out

Sasuke's eyes narrowed even further, although he was a famous business man and the majority of the public knew of him, it unnerved him a great deal the way that this man was saying his name, somewhere in the back of his mind waring bells went off telling him to watch his step

Taking one final sip of wine the man put the glass on a built in counter on the door he was sitting by before clasping both of his hands together on his lap

"Before I begin lets get introductions out of the way, I am Orochimaru"

It took all Sasuke's self control to not make him widen his eyes in surprise. He heard that name before. A few years back when Sasuke was just a child there had been a media frenzy reporting how a well known scientist and his wife had been murdered in cold blood supposedly by two of Orochimaru's right handed men. The news had shown the men going to trial (that dragged on for months) and though the evidence was clearly against them the jury found them innocent.

For the longest time the public and the media had said that Orochimaru had played a foul part in the deaths of the scientist, there was also talk that in order to free his workers the snake like man had instilled fear in the jury as well as pay off those who still found both men guilty.

The warning bells that previously went off in his head suddenly seemed louder than before. His premonition telling him to get out of the situation he was in rather quickly

Orochimaru looked closely at Sasuke, watching the way his brows slightly knitted together as he remembered exactly who _he_ was and much as loved seeing the Uchiha squirm it was best if he got down to busines .

"Sasuke-kun I am willing to pay you a generous amount of money to get that zeta in your possession off your hands" Orochimaru said in a eerie calm way, discreetly enjoying the way Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and back into reality

"Why?" To Sasuke he couldn't understand why Orochimaru would want to willingly pay money for his zeta or way the man was interested anyway. It wasn't like Naruto was different then any other new model, so why didn't Orochimaru go and purchase his own? He just couldn't seem to get where the man in front of him was getting at

"The real question is why _you _would still want the zeta when I am offering to take the bio-droid off your shoulders. It surprises me that you would still want the zeta around since they were your parents down fall and your childhood destruction" he said in irritatingly teasing voice

Sasuke clenched both his fist in a tight ball, he knew that what the zeta's did to him were in the past, but that didn't mean that it still wasn't a sensitive issue when he heard other people talk about it like it was nothing. He could feel his anger rising by the smug look Orochimaru was giving him. His left hand lightly twitched at the thought of punching the man dead in his face, something that was completely un-Uchiha like.

"Hnn. Orochimaru I do not know why you are interested in the zeta in my possession, but I suggest that you stop whatever it is that is making you desire him. He is my property now and will continue to be until I say otherwise" With that Sasuke swiftly got out of the car not once sparring a second glance to the other man

Orochimaru watched the retreating back of the mighty Uchiha through his window, picking up his abandoned wine, he stared at the red substance in the glass, a twisted smirk crossing his pale features _'all in due time I will have what rightfully belongs to me. '_

Cruel laughter easily filled the limo, rising in volume ever minute _'Foolish Uchiha you should know that I always get what I want in the end'_

* * *

When Sasuke came home after calling Chouji ( knowing that his employee was much more time reliable at getting to a place on time then a certain silver haired driver.) He was mildly surprised when Naruto had not glomped him as soon as he set one foot through the door.

He sighed in relief allowing his stiff body to slowly relax. It had become an automatic response for him to tense up when stepping inside his home because no matter how prepared he was in dealing with the hyper energetic zeta, Naruto always caught him off guard and always made him fall to the hard ground.

He made his was to the living room before gracefully falling down on the couch, resting his head behind the couch he closed his eyes thinking back on to the conversation that he had with the man called Orochimaru. Right when he got in the car something instinctively told him to not trust that man.

He cracked open one eye glancing to the right where the kitchen was located. He sighed when he heard two particularly annoying voices come closer to where he was at, he really didn't feel like dealing with anybody at the moment.

Kakashi emerged from the kitchen completely engrossed in his famous orange book that was in his hand, a bouncy Naruto by his side. The zeta's ears and fluffy tail were quickly moving back and forth, his blue eyes ablaze with happiness _'if it is even remotely possible for a zeta to be 'happy''_ Sasuke thought.

His perverted driver looked up, spotting the raven sitting idly on the couch, his visible eye slowly regarded him with mirth and a small amount of curiosity.

"I see your back from your _date_ with _Sakura, _mind telling me how it went?" Sasuke felt his hand twitch at the mention of 'date' and 'Sakura' as well as the way Kakashi said it with complete fake innocence.

Sasuke merely chose to glare at the pervert in front of him, his facial expression clearly saying _'how do you think it went?'_

Kakashi softly laughed, ignoring Sasuke's glare "well that's great! I will have to set you two up again" he teased

Sasuke snorted at his driver's childish behavior. His obsidian eyes reverted to the zeta who he discreetly noticed was less bouncy and was looking at the floor, his ears slightly downcast.

He thought for the briefest moment that Naruto looked 'hurt' from Kakashi mentioning him and Sakura's supposed _date 'That's not even possible, zeta's **don't** have any type of feelings, and even if they did I could care less, their all the same, just metal, bolts, and wires all connected to a computer made to look human to deceive the rest of the human race'_

Hearing a noise he turned his attention to Kakashi who hat some point began to read that god-forbidden orange book. "I called Ino-chan" he said not bothering to look up " she said you can bring Naruto over whenever you feel like it, she says that having a zeta might attract more business"

Sasuke inwardly rolled his eyes. Figures Ino would be eager to have Naruto, she probably thought if she did a favor for him, she might win a date with him.

"We will bring Naruto over first thing tomorrow morning" Sasuke said in a bored tone before turning around and walking up the stairs to his room, right now he just wanted to relax in his bed un-bothered by anybody.

As soon as he closed his room door realization hit him, not once had the zeta left Kakashi's side, not once had Naruto called him 'master' let alone plummet him to the floor.

For some unknown reason he didn't know whether to fell happy at the fact that the zeta had not acknowledged him or disappointed that he couldn't feel Naruto's skin on his.

* * *

Kakash turned to Naruto after he saw Sasuke climb up the stairs, slightly kneeling so he could be eye-to-eye with the small zeta, he ran his fingers through the soft, silken blond hair.

"How do you like that Naruto? Working in Ino's flower shop?" Kakashi said, his eye curving up to a U.

He felt Naruto quickly nod his head up and down underneath his hand. "Naruto is very happy to be able to work, Naruto will work very hard to try and please his Master" the zeta chirped up, his tail once more swishing back and forth.

Kakashi made a soft noise of understanding in the back of his throat, his hand continued its journey through the zeta's blond locks _'you are willing to do about anything to make sure your Master is happy_' he thought sadly _'even though your Master will probably never acknowledge you in the way you desperately yearn to be' _

"Well I"m sure Sasuke will be very pleased with you Naruto" Kakashi said in a false cheery voice. His heart clenched when he saw the zeta's aqua eyes fill up with hope and eagerness.

"Does Kakashi-san really think this will make Master happy at Naruto?" the zeta said with curiosity tilting his head to the side,

Kakashi let out an inaudible sound from his throat, his hand momentarily stopping "I'm positive Naruto" for some mysterious reason he just could not tell the blond boy what he truly wanted to say. But perhaps that was for the better because he knew it would kill him if he knew _he_ was the cause to see the zeta broken hearted.

* * *

Sasuke lay oh his back in his bed, his eye staring up at the agonizingly white ceiling , his right arm was resting comfortably beneath his head, while the other was on his stomach his fingers drawing lazy circles on his white shirt, crinkling the fabric. His mind was oddly blank for once no thoughts coming to mind.

Sasuke let a long sigh slip out his mouth into the silence room reverberating off the walls, he turned onto his side both his hands clutching a white pillow above him. Closing his eyes, it only took a few moments before he was able to drift off into sleep.

**Dream (1)**

_A young Sasuke was sitting at a dinner table twirling his food with elegant chopsticks in his hand in what looked to be a fresher, lively looking version of his home. His brother was sitting beside him slowly sipping a mysterious drink, an indifferent look displayed across his face._

_His mother was located on the far left side of the dining table taking small bites of food from her plate, her long wavy black hair came to her back and cascaded around her. She smiled at Sasuke her pure midnight eyes gleamed in the light. _

_"Mom you said that dad would be back by now, so what's taking him so long. I really want to show him how far I have come in my studies!" Sasuke pouted dropping his chopsticks on his plate and crossing his arms._

_His mother softly laughed at him filling his ears with her sweet voice while shaking her head, her black locks moving gracefully with every move "Sasuke dear you know your father is a very busy man have patience_ _I'm sure he will be here soon"_

_Sasuke let out a loud huff, glaring at his stoic older brother he mumbled "I bet he would be back now if it had to deal with **Itachi**"_

_His mothers eyes quickly softened at Sasuke's comment, while Itachi seemingly ignored the statement all together. She was just about to respond when the front door opened and closed._

_Sasuke's head turned sharply to the door a few inky black strands getting into his face, his eyes widen by an great degree a joyful smile spreading across his face. Quickly getting out of his chair stumbling in the_ _process,_ h_e practically ran to the front to the front door the only thing going through his mind over and over was 'father's back' _

_He was the first one to lay eye on his father's tall frame near the door, his mother and brother slowly making their way beside him._

_His fathers cold pitch black eyes quickly took in Sasuke's small frame before lingering on Itachi, neither two talking to each other much to Sasuke's confusion as he looked back and forth at them, noticing how a small amount of tension filled the air._

_His mother was the first one to make a sound, she cleared her throat before smiling sincerely "Fugaku how was your business trip?"_

_Fugaku eyes slowly came off Itachi before focusing on his wife "the usual Mikoto, meetings and paperwork" he said in a clipped tone that left no room for any other questions causing Mikoto to chuckle. _

_Sasuke turned to look up at his father, he was about to start bragging about his grades when something leaning on the door caught his eye. Giving it his full attention he realized that it looked like a large rolled up carpet just bulkier that was protected with plastic, circular metal binding were clamped tightly around the weird object in what Sasuke guessed was to keep it together. _

_"Father, what is that?" Sasuke said in his childlike voice while pointing to the strange thing at leaning at the door, his mother and Itachi looked as well. All thoughts about telling his good grades to his dad easily disappeared._

_His father surprised him by laughing, moving to the object in question, he ran a hand over it almost in a warm touch. As the minutes ticked by Sasuke thought his father chose to ignore him, something that was not uncommon for him to do._

_That is why is jumped in shock when his father chuckled once more, instead of giving an explanation he easily unwrapped the object, bindings and plastic falling to floor._

_Sasuke gasped when a body of a person -more specifically a young woman- was revealed, she had short curly brown hair that came up to her neck her bangs were framed just right to make the soft features of her face stand out and was wearing a very explicit tight black knee-length dress that hugged her body perfectly seeming to fit her like a second skin. _

_Her eyes were closed making it look like she was asleep, what drew his attention though were the weird triangular metal objects on either side of her head._

_He looked over to his mother whose eyes were impossibly wide, she had a hand pressed to her mouth to stifle her shock, closing her eyes she took a small breath to compose herself before looking at her husband. _

_"Fugaku dear that isn't...why do you have an android with you?" she said in a soft nervous voice._

_"an android what's that?" Sasuke mumered slightly perplexed, he had heard of them before at school where the kids talked about how all the wealthy family's had one, he knew that they were becoming popular. It was rumored they had to cost a ton of money, but he never saw one up close. _

_His father this time chose to deliberately ignore his question but answer his mother's instead though not taking his attention off the android, "A client who I was working with decided to give me this as a token of his appreciation, and their not called **androids** their proper term is bio-droid or they are also known as zeta's" he said monotonously._

_His father must have sensed everybody's curosity even Itachi's (though he hid it well since it don't show on his face) because he stood in front of it, his hand vanishing underneath the zeta's dress, the action causing his mother to stiffen making Sasuke look over at her not understanding why his mother was acting that way. _

_He was about to ask his mother if she was ok when a slight shift made him draw his attention_ _back to the zeta as his father called it, he watched the woman's eyes open taking in the emerald green that contrasted with his own._

_She blinked for a few minutes before looking dead in my Fugaku's eyes, giving him a stunning smile she tilted her head to the right, clasping both her hands in front of her "Hello, my name is Rei, my system recognizes you as my activator how may I be of service?" _

_Fugaku grinned before turning to catch his wife's gaze "you see Mikoto having a zeta around will alieve you of doing all the chours on your own and maybe give you a person to confide in"_

_Mikoto gave her husband a weak nod but Sasuke could see the objections she wanted to say in her eyes._

_Instead though the next thing she said made it seem like she was trying to convince herself more than anybody"I...I suppose your right dear, I guess it will be nice having a helping hand since you know how picky I can be with hiring so many maids" _

_Fugaku gave her an approving nod before turning his attention back to the zeta by the door. _

_Sasuke heard a snort beside him, and saw his brother give a disapproving look at their father and the bio-droid, "nothing but a toy" he murmured placing a hand on Sasuke's head their father didn't hear but their mother did and the young raven could have sworn he saw deep sadness in her eyes. _

_Itachi spared one last glance at Fugaku then quickly turned on his heels and left._

_**End.**_

Sasuke woke up with a jolt when he heard someone knocking repeatedly on his door, shakily he ran a hand through his now wet locks and noticed with distaste that somewhere during his rest he hand been sweating

He sent a glare at the door when the banging escalated though inwardly he was glad that whoever was on the other side of the door woke him up from his dream since he didn't know if he could stand re-living the events from _those days_ again.

He wiped any sweat off his face with his arm before getting up and roughly opening up the door coming face to face with one of his maids who looked frightened in her place. He raised an non-existent eyebrow patiently waiting for the woman's excuse

The maid bowed politely, shuffling her feet a embarrassed blush covering her face "gomen Uchiha-san but Kakashi-san wished for me to wake you up so you wouldn't be late to drop off Naruto"

Sasuke dumbfound, stared at the maid "Drop off the zeta?" he said mostly to himself. Shouldn't he being doing that tomorrow and not today?

"It's 9:00a.m. Uchiha-san you were in your room all day yesterday and Kakashi-san ordered nobody to see you" the maid said sensing his confusion.

Sasuke gave a nod of his head "Hnn. Very well, tell Kakashi I will be down in twenty minutes"

"of course Uchiha-san" she said, bowing to excuse herself he watched her scurry away.

Closing the door Sasuke stretched his tense bones, popping them back into place. He let himself grin, it seemed like Kakashi could actually use that brain of his for other things besides porn

his body shook in anticipation of getting rid of the annoying blond zeta for a few hours, something told him that it would be a very good day for him. A very good day indeed.

* * *

NOTES:

(1) although I said it was a dream it also a flashback into Sasuke's past

Please read and review

expect a update shortly!

Ja ne


End file.
